Seven For A Secret Never To Be Told
by Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane
Summary: I CALL REDO! Based off the first episode on the third season, i believe the Seven Deadly Sins would've put up more of a fight, and since they're all devils Sam & Dean might need a little help. So this is my take on it, enjoy d . b SWxOC DWxOC
1. Chapter 1

Seven For A Secret Never To Be Told

By Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane

Chapter 1

Blaire winced, for what seemed like the tenth time in the last five minutes. Whatever Mr. Masters was saying, was falling on deaf ears. Blaire had had headaches like these before; sharp pains at the back of her eyes, pulsing with every beat of her heart. The vision would cloud for only a second and in that short time frame, somewhere other then where she was would be projected. But she had learned to push them back when she was in class. After all, in College- whatever stops you from concentrating was your own problem. Well that's what they thought. What most people didn't know was…

Her pocket vibrated. She clamped her hand over it and as discretely as possible took the _Ancient Worlds_ textbook at it's opened page and propped it up on her legs, effectively making a shield between Mr. Masters' prying eyes. Blaire slid the phone from her pocket and opened it.

_**Another headache?**_

_**J.B.**_

Looking around once, she slid the keypad free and began to type.

_**Yeah.**_

_**B.S.**_

Just as she began to put it back into her pocket when it vibrated. Rolling her eyes in exasperation she looked at the message. Joan was pretty fast when it came to texting.

_**Why don't you take a fucking asprin  
**__**Instead of the herbal crap you rely on  
**__**So much?**_

_**The Spartans.**_

What about the Spartans? Blaire wondered hazily, but then realized it had gone eerily silent around her. She looked up and noticed that Mr. Masters' was wearing his torturing smirk and everyone's gaze was on her. Crap.

"The answer, if you please Ms. Sparrow," he said. Her big blue eyes blinked.

"Pardon?" Blaire asked as sweet as pie. He frown deepened, he wasn't buying it. He crossed his arms over he chest and his grinding jaw was almost audible. He adjusted his glasses and drew himself up to his full height.

"Am I wasting your time, Ms. Sparrow?"

Blaire would kick herself for this later. "Not normally. Depends if that's the actual question?" a small chuckle went around the room, and Blaire leaned back into her chair. Mr. Masters pushed the gold framed glasses up the bridge of his long crooked nose, his thin crow-like frame straitening.

"Office, Sparrow." Sighing, Blaire grabbed her worn black leather shoulder backpack, shoved the books in, and headed for the door. She was lucky that School was almost over, and that her tan hid the blush rising from her cheeks from all the glued eyes. As tough as she acted she did have shame. She flashed Mr. Masters an innocent smile as she passed and swung open the door. Halfway through she stopped, and then looked back at him with a thoughtful expression.

"It was the Spartans who won the war against the Persians right?" Mr. Masters blinked, and Blaire tweaked her glasses for a better fit, the light from the window glinting off the lenses. "Not that it mattered because the Romans came in and kicked everyone's asses any-"

"Office!" Mr. Masters shouted, Blaire nodded, kissing her two fingers before holding them up. "peace." She said smugly and basically bounded down the hall. Her pocket vibrated.

_**Nice.**_

_**J.B.**_

Smirking, Blaire texted back "learnt from the best." To which Joan replied "Damn Strait." Blaire continued down the hall and two feet away from the large oak doors that separated hallways, every cell in her head erupted in pain, as if someone were taking hot lava to her skull. For a brief moment she wondered to whom the strangled cry belonged to.

_Black and white tiles lined the walls, and a foot above its border were hooks. Some kind of ch__ange room. Seven shower heads lined the back wall. A small bodied blonde was hanging; her brown eyes wide and vacant behind gold curls reflected in the mirror that hung over the sinks. The vision shifted, now the girl was being watched by another girl, but her skin was decaying and her red hair was matted. She looked at the blonde, hovering-hanging in mid air and plunged her hand through the girl's chest, ripping out her heart, and then smiled with sharpened teeth._

Every vain was on fire, and white dots danced in front of her eyes.

"Connie." She whispered, then dragged herself onto her feet and ran towards the gym. She slipped skidding around the corner and swore as her elbow smacked against the ground. Again she was on her feet and kicking open the gym door she dashed towards the boy's change room. Blaire shoulder opened the first door leading to the mini hallway and gym office, effectively sliding the bag off her shoulder. Unzipping it like it was second nature; she plunged her finely manicured hand into the front pocket and pulled out pellet hand gun.

A bloodcurdling scream came from inside.

"Connie!" Blaire shouted kicking the change room door, after a couple of attempts of ramming in with no success, Blaire swore and took out her phone. She pressed the "send a message" button and fastened it to her jawbone.

"Joan. Salt the perimeter of the boys change room, I don't care if you have to salt tape and stick it to the walls. Connie's in here, going in-hurry up!" She pressed send then shoved the phone in her pocket again flipped the backpack over dumping out all it contents. Frantically shifting through things she found a packet of salt from their caf.

_Thank you French fries_, from the other side of the door a gurgled choke echoed off the walls.

"Hold on Connie!" Blaire screamed, and ripped the salt packet open and wedged it between the door and its frame tipping it over, the fine white grain spilled onto the floor breaking the barrier.

"Yes!" she said then got up and swung the door wide open, and brought the pellet gun up in front of her. She blinked a couple times to make sure that Connie was indeed the girl hanging in mid air, ashen white and doe-wide eyes. She swore then pointed the gun around the room.

"Show your face you cheerleading bitch!" A giggle rang through the air and Blaire retreated to a corner. It was the first thing that Joan taught her. _If you're in a corner you can see everything that's going on and have no worries about what's coming from behind…unless there are such things as wall zombies then you're screwed_. Then the girl appeared, using Connie's body as a sort of pole, she swung around and stood between them, the right hand corner of her purple lips upturned in a twisted smile. Then something happened that Blaire had never seen a ghost do before. She 'shifted. Her matted red hair grew to her waist with a slight wave and became a sickingly familiar shade of chestnut brown. The patches on her skin sewed itself back together, shiny as a Barbie doll, and the dead hazel eyes became a vibrant blue-grey.

It turned into Blaire.

"Holy fuck crackers." She raised the gun, pulled back the slider and fired at the look-a-like's face. It hit the middle of her head perfectly and went strait through-puncturing Connie's chest. As soon as the wrought iron pellet impacted, the body fell to the floor, the smack of Connie's skull resonated like the crack of whip, and the ghost was gone. For good? Blair doubted it, but at least it was gone. The door opened and Blaire automatically swung her hand around, the muzzle pointed at the sweaty grade nine soccer team that just happened to need the change room.

What a perfect kettle of fish.

The talking stopped for a moment for the guys to look at the corpse, the blood and Blaire, who still had the gun on her lap.

"Whoa, what's going on-"

"-What happened to the chick-?"

"-Is that blood-?"

"-I knew her-!"

"What's going on here, why the hold up?" shouted a gruff voice over the pre-pubesant ones. It was Coach Summers, and as soon as his beady little eyes found Connie's body his voice was whisked away. He just stood there in utter shock. His mouth opened and closed a couple times before he found Blaire.

"Give me the gun." He said his voice hardly above a whisper. Blair stood up and took a step forwards but he stopped her.

"Put it down and kick it across-"

"Are you seri-"

"KICK IT ACROSS!" he shouted, Blaire dropped the pellet gun and kicked it across, he picked it up, and turned it over once in his hand then looked at her. She sighed.

"I know I know, to the office."



_A old fashioned sign, engraved D.M. College,__ Black and white tiles lined the walls-A gunshot- a girl hanging in mid air with a bullet wound at her heart- Determined blue eyes- and a straggled cry of "Connie!"_ flashed in front of Sam's eyes like a badly cut movie. His hazel eyes snapped open; his heart beating mildly faster then normal and a thin layer of sweat coated his brow. It was nothing to be called a nightmare, of course but still. It had been almost a year since his visions had started and yet the pain was still less than bearable. The usual questions ran through his mind: what does it have to do with The Demon? How are these people connected to it? Maybe it's just some stray ghost? No, but could it be other 'children' maybe? Who's the girl? But of course in the dead of night, no one answered these questions.

Sam rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple times, his eyes adjusting to the dark. Across from him sat his laptop upon a large oak desk, and Sam decided to do a little midnight research. Throwing the covers off himself, he padded over to the desk, opening the laptop and pulling it into the charging jack. The backlight of the screen violently assaulted his eyes and he turned away, effectively toppling over his chair in the process. He looked at Dean who seemed to have slept through the Winchester calamity of turning on a simple laptop. Then Sam heard the rustle of bushes and instantly all his senses were heightened, as he walked to the window, he stood beside it for a moment then threw open the blinds, his eyes darted the bushes that lined the front of every window in the motel. He stood there for several seconds but the night stayed uneventful

Weary, but with nothing to go on, Sam returned to the computer and opened the web, until Google appeared on screen. A pillow hit the back of his head with a loud _Toomph_! Sam glared at the screen.

"Dude, can't you look up porn in the day time like normal people?"

"It isn't porn, Dean, its research." Sam said indignant.

"Research?" asked Dean, rolling onto his stomach. "Can't you do it tomorrow?"

"I had a vision." Replied Sam typing 'murder: college dm' into the search bar. Dean put his hand over his eyes.

"Yeah? What else is new?" he muttered, giving into his brother's twisted world and sitting up, blinking at his silhouette.

"What was it?" he asked.

"It was a college girl being hung in the bathroom-"

"Hey, college is tough, maybe she couldn't handle it," Dean interrupted harshly, "I mean, who's to say it has anything to do with the demon or you-us?"

"Because, Dean, all my visions have had something to do with the yellow eyed demon-all my visions have had something to do with other people like me!" Sam continued through the electronic newspapers. "besides." He added, "There was someone else there."

"Another chick?"

"Yeah, she was holding a gun-or what looked like it and what shouting the victim's name. Connie."

Dean scratched the back of his head, "so the girl hung herself and the other one has a gun? This is stupid-"

"Here it is!" said Sam happily, getting the right file up on the screen. He glanced back at Dean who grudgingly got out of bed and stood beside him, looking over his shoulder. Sam turned back to the screen and licked his lips before reading aloud.

" '_Dead Man's Cove officer Sergeant Brass was the first to enter the scene. He claims that the victim, Connie Wilson, was found on the floor of the boys' change room-' _"

"Yeah, Connie!" Dean laughed, Sam continued as if he hadn't said anything.

" '_With a bullet wound in her chest, and a fractured skull. Twenty-five witnesses-which were the grade nine soccer class, claim that when they arrived in the change room a student, now held in custody, was Blaire Sparrow holding a pellet hand gun. Besides the obvious conclusions drawn by the police the cause of death has yet to be released as the autopsy is scheduled for Friday. Blaire had only one statement when asked 'what had happened' _

"_You wouldn't understand, you're not Hunters._" ' "

"Hunters?" asked Dean, suddenly interested, "you think she means Hunters, Hunters?"

Sam shrugged in reply, peeling open the blood red curtains leaking in the blinding morning light. They both cringed at the sight, and then yawned.

"So where is this place?"

"Dead Man's Cove, Massachusetts." Replied Sam heading for the bathroom, he turned on the water and cupped his hands underneath it. "It's that Island just of the coast." He splashed the water on his face. "They have a ferry that can take you across."

"What about the Impala?"

"Her too." He lathered his face then rinsed off.

Dean snorted getting back into bed, "Dead Man, who thought of that genius name, their Graveyard Manager?" He fluffed up his pillow and cozied himself down. Sam shrugged, although unnoticed.

"No idea." Turning off the light he walked out; when he saw Dean he frowned. "Dude!" Dean peeked open and eye. "What?"

Sam gave him a 'you-**know**-what' look.

"Piss-off, Massachusetts is going to be the same distance weather I get up now or later."

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, heading towards the door.

"Hey Sam?" asked a muffled Dean, Sam stopped halfway through the door and looked over his shoulder.

"yeah?"

"…Bring me some pie."

Chapter END

* * *

hope you all enjoyed it!

if you would R & R i would be much obliged :)

constuctive critisim welcome!

ciao

Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane


	2. Chapter 2

Seven for a Secret Never To Be Told

By Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or taken from Supernatural-except for Blaire Sparrow and Joan Butler. Also, I have made up a law for the Massachusetts Prison in sake of the story.

**Chapter 2**

"You're an idiot," Said Joan Butler, "I mean--I've called you and idiot before but this just tops it!"

"Hello top of the morning to you too." Muttered Blaire under her breath, but then fixed her friend with a steady gaze. "Look, I'm guilty: I shot her-"

"Yeah, but she was already dead!" exclaimed Joan running her hand through her auburn hair, "this is messed up, what ghost can 'shift?"

Blaire shrugged, "I don't know, one that used to be a 'shifter? It doesn't matter you have to get rid of it before it hurts anyone else."

"Yeah alright I'll get right on that, oh wait, I don't know _how_." Joan snapped, Blaire closed her eyes in exasperation.

"It's called research, Joanie." They both sighed, and tired to calm their nerves. But Blaire made sure hers died first. Joan was easily agitated, and the fact that Blaire was locked up in jail didn't help her, so Blaire had to accept and ignore the snippy comment. It was her fault-she screwed up.

"Silver bullet with an iron center?" she suggested meekly, Joan shook her head, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

"no." she sighed, her greenish-blue eyes scanning across an invisible page, "the silver wouldn't hit anything because there's nothing to hit and the iron...well its iron it would dissipate the ghost before the silver touched it."

"Hmmm." There was a moment of silence before Joan let her head fall onto the table with a loud _Twack! _

"So that's basically it. We're fucked!"

"Oh shut up. Look if I can convince the judge and or jury to prolong the case then that'll give me more time to prove I'm innocent and walk away without a scratch. It shouldn't be hard the only firm in The Cove got their licensees out of a crackerjack box."

"Dude, what judge is going to believe you tried to kill a **ghost **and accidentally shot 'Ms. Wilson'?" asked Joan putting quotations around Connie's last name.

"I don't know."

"You don't know a lot, do ya Sparrow?" smirked Joan, Blaire gave a weak laugh.

"For some reason ... I have a good feeling about this. All of it."

Laughing Joan said, "you're the only person I know that could be in a holding cell with their life on trial and have a good feeling about it." a loud buzzer went off somewhere above them, and the two friends said goodbye. Joan left the station with a million theories running through her mind, cross referencing everything she had read form any book. That was the cool thing about photographic memory. She came up with two possible solutions. One: a shapshifter ghost (if that even existed), and two: a higher being-namely a demon or something of their 'class.'

She dazedly wondered what the outcome of the trial would be, luckily her shift ended by then and she would watch the trial like a good best friend, and probably mouth off the people who wanted to through her behind bars. Alright so they weren't exactly what a small town expected of them, but when you hunt the supernatural how could you be? Joan looked down at her watch as the light turned green. It was nearly one. She began to cross. In a few minutes she'd have to be in full uniform at Fill'er Up.

A furious horn and the sound of screeching brakes shook Joan out of her reverie, and a fat faced driver stuck his head out of the window shouting every profanity from here to Timbuktu. Joan jogged across the rest of the street failing to notice that the green light was not hers and watched the white Buick drive off. She shrugged herself into her sweater a bit more and shoved her hands in her pockets muttering.

"Dick."

~*~

"Pump number four, sir." Said Joan nodding her head in the direction of said pump, "Have a good day." As the man walked away she shook her head slightly, putting the money in the till and walking back outside thinking: _you clueless bastard._ She glanced at her watch and cursed time. It was four thirty in an hour the trial would start. Looking out of the dirt road Joan decided to hit the library before the trial, to dig up some information about post mortem bruising. A pair of headlights hauled themselves over the ridge and Joan nearly drooled at the car attached to them. It was a beautiful coal-black 1967 Chevy Impala, the silver highlights and rims glinted off the sunlight like fallen diamonds and it was driving strait towards her. _There really is a God,_ thought Joan. The car pulled in, purring next to the first tank-happily the one she was servicing. When the engine was cut, Joan let out a long low whistle. Its driver was nearly as handsome as the car. He wore a lovingly used brown leather jacket, with a black t-shirt underneath hanging over the belt ling of the blue jeans. His hazel eyes smiled as he patted the hood of the car.

"She's a beaute ain't she?" Joan smirked, _yeah but I wasn't whistling at the car_.

"So, what'll it be?" Joan asked, taking the nozzle out.

"Filler' up" _Naturally_, Joan thought then walked behind the Impala and opened the fuel latch, sliding the nozzle in then took a tennis ball that some kid left by the trash can and wedged it between the trigger and the guard. She stood up wiping her hands on her jeans

"So what brings you and your beautiful car to Dead Man's Cove?" she asked politely, the other man who inhabited the Impala answered.

"We're here for the funeral." Joan noticed that shared the same colour of light brown hair, only this one's eyes were a light blue with hazel flecks, and he wore his hair longer then the drivers. It wisped around his cheekbones making him look a tad more serious. _Brothers maybe?_ Joan noticed how his sweater clung to the tone upper body of the passenger. Not that the driver wasn't tone...oh god she was messing up in her head even before she messed up out loud.

"Really?' asked Joan choking the hose with her foot just a bit. "Are you relatives?"

"Yeah, we just came down from the north...eh?" said the driver, it could've been her imagination but Joan could've sworn the passenger shot the driver a glare, before turning to her.

"We came as soon as we heard." Joan's gaze flickered to the Kansas license plate.

"uh-huh. Well, everyone will be there. She was one of _those_ kids."

"_Those_ kids?" asked the passenger with a quirked brow, Joan nodded.

"You know: innocent, popular, loved by everyone"

"So, she had no enemies?" asked the driver, both pairs of eyes gazed at her intently.

"Well, _I _didn't like her," said Joan, "but everyone else did."

"What about the girl who got put in prison, what was her name?"

"Blaire." Joan supplied, lifting her foot off the hose. The latched jumped and sent the tennis ball to the other side of the station.

Joan went to put the nozzle away, "it's odd, though. Usually I'm the one that's reckless, and she's the one who wants to figure out a plan, but the difference between me and her, is that I can get out of things. She can't." the driver and the passenger exchanged looks, and then turned back to Joan.

"So how'd she die?" she looked at the driver sharply who quickly said, "I mean they said it was too gruesome for an open casket." Joan put her hands on her hip and crewed on her bottom lip in thought for about a moment before replying.

"We don't know, the autopsy will be revealed at court. But since Blaire saw it happen you could try and talk to her, but I think visiting hours are finished."

"Alright well thanks for the help," said the driver getting back in, Joan shook her head then walked to the driver's side of the car, and leaned in on the rolled down window, they looked at her, and without breaking eye contact with the passenger she held out her hand.

"Joan" she looked at the driver.

"I'm Dean" he said, "and this is my brother, Sam."

"Hey." Joan nodded at Sam and then stood back. She watched as they pulled away and a smirk played on the right hand corner of her lips. There wasn't Hunter who had not heard of John and his two boys Sam and Dean Winchester. She turned to go back inside when her eyes caught the price gauge, she looked back onto the road and frowned as the Impala turned the corner and sped off.

"Son of a bitch!"

~*~

Sam's finger rapped a nervous beat on the door's armrest. Something about this town didn't feel right. And there was something off about Joan too.

"That girl seem interesting to you?" asked Dean suddenly, throwing his brother a questioning glance.

"So I wasn't the only one."

"Nope."

"I don't know Dean, something about this place..."

"Is weird, especially the way Joan was talking about that chick."

"Blaire?"

"Yeah. They kind of sounded like..."

"Like...?" Sam prompted, Dean shook his head.

"Never mind. Let's just get a place to stay and we'll figure it out then." Sighing Sam slid into a more comfortable position. The brothers drove for a little while longer before turning into a driveway that leads to the only motel in Dead Man's Cove. It was twisted and on the largest (and most likely only) hill in Dead Man's Cove. Cutting the engine and parking the car, Sam and Dean got out and paused for a moment to look at the view. A forest surrounded the old Victorian home, and just over the line of trees in the direction of the driveway was the entire town. The brother's turned back to the Victorian. From the outside, it looked worn but inviting. The green shingles were old and starting to wear down, the black iron wrought gate surrounded the primly maintained garden encompassing the house.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about the place being haunted," Said Sam as they walked through the gate. The stairs creaked greetingly under their feet and the two opened the heavy wooden door. Walking into the foyer their boots sunk into the red plush intricately carved carpet, to their left was a large dinning room to which the dinner tables were lined up with a small platform where bands could perform. To their right was a large closet and just attached was a wooden staircase that wrapped around the wall leading to the second floor balcony hallway. The ceiling reached all the way until the ceiling beams were visible and the dimming light from the sunset cascaded over the window and glinting off the golden chandelier, adorned with crystals that hung in the middle of the foyer. Dean let out a low whistle, then winked at Sam playfully walking up to the built in desk. Sitting behind it in a finely tailored suite, he was slightly hunched over, but considering he looked like he was in his sixties, it wasn't surprising. As Dean neared the old man looked up.

"Welcome to Dead Man's Inn." The brothers smiled.

"Thanks. Could we get a single room with two double beds?" The man behind the desk nodded the light from the chandelier glinting off his balding head, and then asked for their ID and money.

"Thank you Mr. ..." his green eyes squinted at the card; "Rapsowhitz." Dean smiled. From behind the old man a woman carrying a laundry basket looked over his shoulder. Wavy black hair cascaded down to the small of her back, and every inch of skin shown was a flawless crème. Her deep rose lips parted slightly as dark chocolate orbs zigzagged across the page. Once finished she looked up at the boys, pearly white teeth lit up the smile.

"Welcome to Dead Man's Inn." her voice was melodic and seamless. She shifted the wait from the basket onto the other side of her waist, which only accentuated the delicate yet pronounced curves. Dean couldn't help the smirk tugging at the right hand corner of his lips. But before he could make a move the old man drew back their attention.

"Dinner starts at seven and goes until eight. Bar opens at eleven and closes at one. Your room number is 215 and the stables open at noon. Calixte will show you to your room." He gave them a semi toothless grin. "Have a good stay."

"Yeah, thanks." Said Sam, then turned to Calixte who nodded to the direction of the stairs.

"Right this way." They followed her up the staircase with little to say until they were halfway up.

"I'm sorry to say but the stables are closed." She gave an apologetic grimace, "our stable girl's um...out for a while."

"Out?" asked Dean curiously, Sam threw a glance at his brother before looking at Calixte.

"Yeah. She's in Jail"

"Jail?" said Sam feigning surprise.

"Yeah. But she'll get out of it, she always does." Calixte replied, stopping in front of their door.

"So you know her then, the Sparrow girl." Dean concluded almost happily.

"Know her? She's my baby sister." She gave them a smile, then handed them their key. "Mini fridge is beside the TV stand and if you're going to rent movies the extension is 63 and if you need anything like laundry pickup, my extension is 69" she looked pointedly at Dean."Or anything else you might need."

She turned to Sam. "Have a nice stay." Sam smiled then put the key into the lock, as Dean watched the sway of her hips going back down the stairs.

The door opened and Sam walked in.

"Heh, extension sixty-nine..." Sam smacked him on the arm.

"Com'on Dean, stop fooling around." Laughing Dean entered the room. It was better kept then the ones they were used to. The room was more long then wide, on their left hand side were the two cherry-wood beds, and in-between them were two night side tables, with their own lamp. Across from the beds was a large cherry desk and beside the desk was an armoire with a trimmed mirror on the door. To their right was a bathroom. The white granite countertop and floor lightened up the red, golden leaved wallpaper. There was a corner shower with frosted glass and adjacent to the shower was a tub. Just outside the bathroom door sat two fat tan leather chairs and a bookshelf. Between the supposed reading area and the bed was-again- a cherry wood divider with the pattern of falling leaves.

Dean let out a low whistle. "Wow, not to shabby eh Sammy?"

"yeah." Replied Sam distracted, he was already heading towards the desk to hook up the internet. _Dork_, Dean thought tossing his bag onto the closest bed.

"So," he said rubbing his hands together. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well, we would normally go talk to Blaire, but seeing as visiting hours are over..."

"So? Let's just flash them the Fed card and we'll be good as gold."

"It's not that simple, Dean." Said Sam sitting down at the desk and turning to look at his brother.

"Why the hell isn't it that simple?"

"Because, If the person you're trying to visit is going to be one trial within the next day, anyone other then the family can't go because they would be...loaded, for lack of a better word."

"Loaded, like _Jack Daniels_ loaded or _Road to El Dorado_ loaded?"

"_Road to El Dorado_, and when did you watch that movie anyway?"

"I didn't, friend did...long story."

Sam pursed his lips, trying not to comment. "Right. Anyway there's no way we can get in."

"Wait, so when's the trial?"

~*~

"Today at five thirty. I'm surprised you didn't know-don't most lawyers have to be there in order to defend the client?" asked Calixte throwing the laundry into the washer.

"Blaire told me she was going to represent herself. Which is stupid if you ask me, but that girl is stubborn if anything." She looked at them, with her hands on her hips. "You guys didn't look like lawyers."

"Anyway Ms. Sparrow-" Sam tried ignoring the question but Calixte butted in.

"Oh, that's way too formal, call me Cali"

"Alright Cali, could you tell us what she does, her habits anything that could help us understand her character a little more."

"Yeah sure. Well she only really had one friend. That was Joan Butler she moved here nearly six years ago."

"Did she ever get in trouble at school for, I don't know hitting someone?"

Cali shook her head vigorously, "no she was the sweetest child. I usually got called down because someone hit her. Out of the two of them Joan has more of a violent nature. Our mom died when she was twelve, we've been here ever since."

"I see," said Dean writing everything down. "What else."

"Um, she writes, loves horses ... I really can't think of anything else, sorry."

"No, that's fine," Sam said smiling, "just one more question...do you know where the courthouse is?"

~*~  
it was a large two story brick building with large arched windows. There were eight white columns standing on the large marble entrance holding up the balcony above. On the balcony the American flag hung, and above that at the top of the building was a statue of Themis. Sam stopped and stared at it. Dean who was halfway up the steps looked back.

"Hey, what are you waiting for?"

"Dean come look at this." Dean walked over and held his hand over his brow at where Sam pointed.

"Yeah so it's a statue, we have tons of them now let's go."

"It's just weird to have Themis instead of Justitia."

"Yes fascinating, now let's go." Disregarding the statue, Sam followed Dean up the steps of the courthouse and opened the door.

~*~

Sorry I haven't updated in like....literally thirty days, but I usually write the chapter out in my notebook, and I left my notebook at my dad's after loosing it several thousand times. So yeah, I know it's not a good excuse, but I'm getting a laptop soon so let's hope that makes the updatage better.

d(^.^)b

Please review!

Ciao

Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane


	3. Chapter 3

Seven for a Secret Never To Be Told  
by Capt. Blue Eyed Jane

Chapter 3

"All rise." Said the officer. The creaking of benches rang throughout the room as the officer took a folder to the judge. Handing it over her said, "This is case number four fifty nine on the matter of Sparrow minor versus Mr. And Mrs. Wilson." He turned back to the courtroom, "everything has been sworn in folks you may take your seats." Everyone sat down. Blaire looked over her shoulder and spotted Joan who gave her a meek smile. Judge Kathy Willows looked through the folder and started fact checking.

"You're Ms Sparrow correct?" Before Blaire could answer the doors to the back of the court house opened with a slam and two men walked in. The shorter one of the two wearing a leather jacket gave an apologetic yet cheeky smile.

"Um-is this the McMillan wedding?" No one answered, they just looked, and the taller of the two gave a sheepish grin. Sam then glared at Dean, and told him to shut up dragging his brother into two empty spots, co-incidentally behind Joan.

Joan turned her head saying softly; "smooth guys, real smooth."

The Judge gave a 'heh hem' to get everyone's attention back to the front.

"You are Miss Sparrow correct?" Judge Willows repeated.

Blaire nodded. "Yes your honour."

"And you're representing yourself."

Again Blaire nodded. "Yes." Judge Willows looked over her gold half moon glasses with piercing green eyes.

"Well that was pretty stupid don't you think?" a chuckle ran through the audience.

"I like doing things outside the crazed woollen covered box." She gave a flicker of a smirk, and the judge frowned at her and coughed, reorganizing the papers that were handed to her by the officer. Dean turned his head as Sam chuckled.

"What?" he whispered, Sam gave him a dismissive 'I'll tell you later' wave.

"You were friends with Miss Wilson?" asked the judge.

"Yes. She was one of my good ones." Said Blaire calmly.

"Did you have any problems with Miss Wilson?" Blaire shook her head.

"Never. We were always on good terms." The judge nodded then leaned back in her seat.

"Alright. How do you plead?'

"Innocent, your honour." The judge nodded in the direction of the Wilson's lawyers.

"Alright let's get this party started...." she muttered. Blaire was put on the pedestal. And the lawyer, a small balding man with beady eyes and a greasy come-over. Blaire had to stop herself from dry heaving.

"Miss. Sparrow." He started in a thunderous, demanding tone. "Is it true that you go to the same school as Miss Wilson?'

"Yes it is."

"And is it also true that you own a-" he pulled out a piece of paper. "Berretta 92 FS, a Bullwhip, and a Butterfly knife?"

"Objection, your honour, that's a leading question."

"I'll allow it." She said tiredly, Blaire rolled her eyes.

"Of course you will." She muttered. She turned her blue-grey eyes to the lawyer, "yes I do own them, but it's for hunting purposes only."

"As I know it, hunters use sniper rifles-" Blaire laughed in him face.

"A sniper really? A shotgun's better for medium range, especially if it's for a buck, a sniper would rip its heart out!" the judge slammed her hammer. Then turned to the lawyer.

"Continue."

"Why thank you your grace." He turned back to Blaire with an n evil glint in the beady little eyes.

"And it is also true Miss Sparrow that you neglected to follow the school's rules about carrying firearms within its walls?"

"By definition, good sir, a firearm is defined as: a small arms weapon, as a rifle or pistol, from which a projectile is fired from gunpowder. Subject A in which you no doubt refer is not classified as a fire arm, for it uses compressed air to fire." The lawyer froze for a moment. Dean turned to Sam who was smiling.

"Can you explain to me what the hell is going on here?" Sam leaned over.

"She's winning." The questions went one, and once the lawyer was exhausted from asking questions with not lead, he pulled back, and it was Blaire's turn to put someone on the pedestal. She chose the Dr. Drad who did the autopsy and was the local coroner.

"What did you find at the scene?" ask Blaire. Dr. Drad pushed the silver framed glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"We found Miss Wilson lying on the floor, the skin on the back of the head open with a small pool of blood around her, as well as a bullet wound to her upper torso near her heart."

"Was there blood on the shirt where she was shot?

"Yes"

"In which direction did the blood fall?"

Dr. Drad shifted in his seat, ploughing his hand through his short jet black hair. "Horizontally." Whispers went around the courtroom as well as the jurors.

"If you could draw a line across your chest with your finger in the direction of the blood for our jurors."

"Objection your honour the direction of blood flow does not pertain the explicit murder in which we are dealing with."

"I object to your objection it has everything to prove my innocence Mr. Harper, for if you say I had an argument with Miss Wilson and shot her there should be a line of blood falling vertically is she were standing up," Blaire snapped back to the coroner, "show our jurors the direction of the blood flow!"

Dr. Drad stood up and drew a line across his chest.

"And that would mean?" asked Blaire, her heart pounding.

"It would mean she was lying down when she was shot." Dr. Drad explained.

"Ah ha! She was lying down when she was shot, so unless she decided to sleep on the boy change room floor she was not standing up when she was shot," be before she could let anyone jump in on the loophole of her comment she turned back to Mr. Drad.

"I assumed, you took a blood sample and made numerous tests." Dr. Drad nodded, his green eyes almost smiling.

"And what did you find in the blood?"

Dr. Drad smiled. "Nothing."

"Except...." Blaire prompted.

"We did find that the blood below her abdomen contained oxidized blood cells, but as we got closer to the heart it became less. So naturally I took tissue samples from the lung and heart and the blood from them."

"And you found?"

"Asphyxiation"

Sam smiled. "Nicely played." He whispered to no one in particular. Dean looked at him, almost asked something then turned away rethinking it.

"Could you please tell our jurors what asphyxiation means?"

Dr. Drad smirked openly. "It means: she suffocated." Gasps erupted from every corner of the room and people began to talk, a swift strokes of the hammer and everyone was quiet again.

"So, we have me at the scene with a non fire arm, fire arm. Miss Wilson was shot while she was lying down and I choked her to death...or did I?" Blaire's blue grey eyes glinted mischievously, "oh wait, Dr. Drad were there any marks around Miss Wilson's neck?"

"No there were not." Blaire began to pace along the line of jurors.

"Ah, I see. So I used my magical powers to throttle Miss Wilson then. And for no apparent reason I decide to shoot her." Blaire shrugged turning to the jurors. "Ladies and gentleman-"

"Wait a minute!" yelled Mr. Harper shifting through papers in his suitcase. Then held them up high "what about this! How do explain this!!!" he shoved the papers in Blaire's face.

"Easy it's a pearimortum ecomosis on the posterior oxipan" Everyone blinked. Dr. Drad cleared his throat.

"That means a bruise on the back of her head."

"Blaire you're such a dork." Joan whispered from her seat.

"How do explain the bruise?" pushed Mr. Harper. "You pushed her didn't you? and when she didn't die you pulled the trigger!" he exclaimed out of breath and out of patience.

"Maybe you didn't hear me." Said Blaire, then the next two words were spoken as if she were explaining something to a child. "Pearimortum ecomosis. That means that she could have gotten this ten days before her death and we wouldn't know."

"Actually," said Dr. Drad from his corner "if I could see those for a moment..." Mr. Harper ripped the pages from Blaire's hand and gave it to the coroner. Glancing over them for a couple of moments he looked at Blaire.

"You're wrong." Blaire visibly blanched, but he smiled. "It's post-mortem ecomosis." Again there was silence. Dean couldn't take it.

"Could someone speak in friggin' English already? What the hell is goin' on?" a couple of claps followed the end of Dean's outburst and Dr. Drad took of his glasses and wiped them on his red wool shirt.

"It means that both the bruise and the shot were made after the death of Miss Wilson. Miss Wilson was suffocated to death, by no foreign substance and or physical trauma for all we know she could have just choked on water or spit."

"God knows how many times I've done that." Said Blaire.

"So she's innocent." Concluded Dean. Dr. Drad looked at him and smirked.

"It sure seems that way." The jurors went into the little room shortly after the judge adjourned his debate part of the trial. It must have been the shortest decision because it was only two minutes when the jurors came back out looking slightly flustered.

"We, the jurors of Dead Man's Cove Massachusetts, find one Blaire Lira Sparrow, Innocent on the accused first degree murder charge of Miss Connie Wilson." The hall erupted in cheer and for once in the entire session Blaire let out a sigh of relief and rubbed her eyes, she hadn't slept all night. But the practice paid off. She didn't even have a lawyer's degree! Imagine if she had! The joy was giving her shivers; she could go back to the hotel and work with the horses, sing to her heart's content and hunt the odd demon that would come towards Dead Man. Turning around she was almost knocked over by Joan who enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"You're an idiot." Said Joan pulling back from the hug, her green eyes narrowed.

"Love you too." Blaire smiled, and then looked over her shoulder.

Joan turned around and ruffled her hair. "Oh right." Sam and Dean stood side by side in front of her. "This is Sam and Dean."

"Winchester." Said Blaire, Joan winked at her. "Told you"

"Well..." Blaire stuck out her hand. "Blaire Sparrow, amateur hunter in comparison." Sam laughed and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. You did pretty well up there."

"That's right, Stanford Law, maybe i should have let you represent me." Blaire winked at him. "I'd probably have more fun preparing for it." Blaire turned to Dean and froze for a moment; he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry got distracted by those eyes of yours that's why I couldn't think for a sec." She shook his hand. "Charmed"

"I'd hope so." Blaire noticed a pattern of black on his shoulder and went to pull back the shirt but in a series of fast and complicated hand moves, Dean had her hands behind her back.

"Sorry." He bluffed, with his trademark flirtatious smirk, "automatic reflex."

"I'm sure." And in a matter of seconds Dean was face down on the floor, with Blaire straddling his back. He craned his neck and looked back at her.

"You know, usually I take top."

"First time for everything I suppose." Blaire replied sweetly seductive. Dean got up.

"I hope so."

"O-Kay, calm your hormones." Said Joan looking between them, Sam shifted on the balls of his feet and pulled Dean back beside him, earning a glare from him.

"Look we'd love to chat around all day too, but unless you can tell us something about what _truly_ happened, there's no point in us staying." Said Sam suddenly deadpan, Joan and Blaire exchanged slightly worried looks.

"Well we could use your help-"started Blaire, Joan elbowed her.

"Well we do!" Blaire retorted rubbing her side, she turned back to Sam. "I don't know who or what it was or how it did what it did. It wasn't something I've seen before."

"What did you see?" So Blaire explained the story in excruciating detail for what felt like the one thousandth time at what happened in the boy's change room. At the end of it Joan's stomach growled. They all looked at her.

"I skipped lunch, sue me." She then looked at Dean and Sam. "Maybe we should continue this conversation elsewhere, like somewhere that has beer and food, I'm starving!"


	4. Chapter 4

Seven For A Secret Never To Be Told

Disclaimer (for this and the last two chapters XD): I own nothing-except all that you do not recognize-it belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke. Also the name and tavern of _The Faithful Bride_ belongs to Disney, and the creators of _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. _Also the Drinking game was borrowed from _Two and a Half Men._

I have many excuses for lateness but never the less: A slightly belated Merry Christmas to you all!

Chapter 4

_The Faithful Bride_ seemed like a worn down pile of junk that seemed it randomly floated onto the pier of Dead Man's Cove. The roof consisted of the bottoms of multiple fishing vessels, and the windows were circular and submarine styled-only the size of tractor tires. The light blue paint was peeling, revealing the slowly weathered wood underneath.

Sam gave it a doubtful look. "Is this even legal?"

Joan beeped the midnight blue Pontiac Solstice and looked over her shoulder at him. "It is in Dead Man" Sam shoved his hands in his pocket as he followed slowly after.

"That's what I'll be if I go in there," he muttered, Blaire shoved him forward. "Oh grow a pair." She laughed. Once the four of them were inside Joan caught the eye of the bartender and held up four fingers. They shuffled to the furthest corner of the tavern, a round table in the corner where they could see who came in, as well as being five steps away from the emergency exit. They sat down and readjusted themselves until they were comfortable. No one said anything or looked at anybody until the bartender came by with four tankards –setting them down on the table.

"Thanks, Tom." Said Blaire, he looked down at her and smiled a semi-toothless grin.

"Glad yer outta the slammer there." Blaire raised a tankard with an awkward smirk.

"Well, when it isn't yours..."

"Set it free." Finished Tom, then with a salute he went back to the till. With a raised brow Dean gave a mock salute to his turned back. Blaire suppressed a laugh and smirked, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Stop." Dean grinned. Sam neglected the glass and clasped his hands leaning forward on the table; this got everyone's serious side to pay attention.

"Alright, so." Started Sam, "What are we looking for?"

"Pssht. Got me." Said Joan almost dismissively, tilting the chair back on its two hind legs. "I have yet to encounter a creature that can shift and dissipate."

"Other than demons of course," Added Blaire.

"Demons can't shift." Said Sam, "or dissipate."

"That what they told you?" asked Blaire jokingly.

"No." Said Sam evenly, his face betraying the seriousness that simmered under the surface. "That's what I _know_."

"Well what you know isn't completely off the mark." Said Joan leaning back into the chair again, rocking it as she spoke. She turned to Dean who had been uncharacteristically quiet this entire ti-oh wait he was checking out another girl, no wonder he was quiet. Joan slapped him on his shoulder. "Pay attention." He snapped back to the conversation as though he had been listening the whole time.

"Yes."

"now, These creatures are still kind of...well we don't really know if they exist, but they're called Abihoshts- a class of demon, rumoured very rare."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hang on a second," said Dean looked at her with bewildered confusion. "What do you mean 'rumoured?'"

"Rumoured as in-we don't know." Said Blaire, "But it doesn't matter because there was no sulphur at the scene."

"So basically we're-for lack of a better saying-chasing a ghost." Said Dean, he and Sam exchanged exasperated looks, as did Joan and Blaire.

"It seems like it's a useless case, with no evidence we have nothing to go on." Said Sam running his hand through his hair, "We might as well head out." They all looked at each other for a moment. Besides Blaire's testimony of a dissipating shifter, a demon that no one even knows exist (and that was saying a lot in their business.) there really was no point in staying. The case would turn cold and besides some harassment from the richer part of the island, the whole thing would blow over in a couple of years and it was no use in chasing something that clearly wasn't there.

"At least finish the beer." Said Joan, "It's a bloody waste if you don't." Dean took a huge swig.

"Amen to that." They clunked tankards. Blaire pushed hers away.

"Someone has to stay sober. Are you guys at least staying the night? There's a festival tomorrow."

"We'll see." Said Sam, Blaire nodded and before long the three of them had conjured up a drinking game that lasted well into the early morning hours.

"How about: every time Sam gives me a dirty look we take a swig." Sam glared at his brother.

"Oh bottoms up." Everyone took a swig.

~*~

Sam sat in front of his computer looking up information on this acclaimed Abihoshts, there wasn't much on them, only three website out of a thousand actually had any detail on them. Turning away from the screen Sam flipped through the pages of his Dad's Journal. There were a couple mentioning's, however whatever he thought was going on turned out to be something a little more harmless, nor did Abihoshts have their own page in the journal. More like their own sentence:

_**Abihoshts: Although nothing has been able to prove the existence of these beings, they are extremely dangerous and should be reckoned with wisely. It would commonly reside near Las Vegas, New York and Seattle.**_

"Well that's just peachy." Said Dean suddenly from over Sam's shoulder. Sam jumped a bit in his seat, to which Dean smirked and patted his brother on the shoulder. "So find out anything about the Abihosts?"

"Abihoshts. And no, there doesn't seem to be much information and the sites that I did go on that had anything were all _Hell Hounds_ in the making."

"Yeah, because the world needs more of them." Dean said and opened the fridge and took out the half eaten sandwich from the previous night (who knew sandwich shops were open at three in the morning?) and munched on it thoughtfully.

"Alright." He said with his mouth half full. "Let's say that these things do exist." He swallowed. "what kind of entity is it and how would we kill it?"

Sam sighed. "Don't know and don't know. The only thing the site says is how they look and what they can do."

"Can't we form something on that?"

Sam shook his head but before he could reply the back pocket of his pants 'ding'ed twice rather loudly.

"Your ass is ringing." Dean said before taking another bite, Sam rolled his eyes and pulled out the Blackberry. Blinking the screen said:

**New Text Message From:**

_**Blaire Sparrow**_

Sam pressed view.

_**Breakfast my place? #242**_

"Hey Dean, what room are we in?" asked Sam slowly turning to his older brother.

"Two-thirty seven, why?" Dean walked over and looked at the Blackberry.

"You dog." He said with a flirtatious smirk.

"It's nothing like that Dean." Sam replied hotly, there was a second of silence. "...what should I do?" before Dean could answer there was a sharp knock on the door. Turning around Dean opened the door to find Blaire standing front of him in her bright blue pyjamas. She looked up at him expectedly.

"So are you guys coming over or what?"

"How did you get my phone?"Asked Sam completely missing the invitation, Blaire rolled her eyes.

"You think you're the only ones who can pick-pocket, please." She looked up at Dean.

"I'm cooking up some bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, eggs Benedict; tomato salad...the list goes on. So are you guys coming over or what I need to know how many I'm cooking for."

"Um." Dean shrugged and replied with a tight smile, "Sure, just give us a few seconds." Blaire smiled.

"alright." And with that said he shut the door.

"Alright Sam grab you stuff and lets go." Said Dean as he headed towards the duffle bag at the foot of the bed and shoved all his stuff into it.

Sam watched him in bewilderment. "What? Why?"

"Because they're-or she's a nester!"

"A what?"

"A nester." Repeated Dean, and looked up at his brother who clearly wasn't getting anything. "A nester, you know, one date and they're convinced you're meant for each other and want to get married." Sam quirked an eyebrow at his rarely flustered older brother.

"Maybe she's just a forward person and she doesn't even like you."

Dean froze, "how can she not like me?"

~*~

"They're coming." Said Blaire as she took the pan out of Joan's hands, "I told you walking over there would be a better solution."

"whatever." Replied Joan grabbing the pot of tea from the counter. "Hey Blaire?"

"mm." She replied buttering the toast.

"When did we switch hotels?"

"When we left Dead Man's Cove."

"Heh heh, you're hilarious. And note the words dripping with sarcasm." Blaire giggled as Joan held her head between her hands.

"God I'm never going to drink that much again."

"Sure ya will." Replied Blaire non-chalantly, Joan glared at her from her crappy dinning chair.

"Your confidence in my abilities astounds me." She groaned.

"Huh." Replied Blaire. "Now hand me that bag of tomatoes will you?"

"I don't feel good." Groaned Joan, Blaire looked at her briefly over her shoulder then with her foot opened the fridge and tore herself away from the pan long enough to grab ginger ale out of the fridge. She handed it to Joan.

"Go talk to God on the big white telephone, and when you're done drink that....or other way around depends on if you throw up first."

"right." With excruciating slowness, Joan pulled her body out of the chair and trudged towards the bathroom. Her feet felt like led and she could feel her stomach tossing whatever it was inside up against the walls. She closed the door behind her and pulled up the seat and leaned over it. She could feel her mouth begin to water.

"Oh dear god."

*

Dena stood frozen in the doorway as Sam pushed passed him. The smell was incredible! I mean it was a smell that he had smelled before but not like this, for some reason it was heavenly.

"Morning." He said politely, Blaire nodded at him.

"Hey can you grab me that bag of tomatoes?"

"Sure." Sam took the bag to the counter and as he was about to turn away Blaire grabbed him by the back f his shirt.

"Stay. I need your help."

"My help...?"

"Well yeah, unless Dean stops trying to get high from the smell of all this food I'll need you to cut the tomatoes." Blaire looked at Dean. "Hey pony boy, grab a seat." She turned back to Sam.

"Alright I'm going to show you this once, and while I do you stir the hollandaise sauce, because that needs constant attention." Blaire grabbed a knife and a tomato and started cutting it up towards her.

"The trick is to get some of the flesh part so that it all stays together. Now these are Romano tomatoes and unless you get these this cutting technique won't work." She put all the pieces excluding the stems into the bowl, and grabbed another. "One more time-keep stirring."

"Right." Sam absentmindedly stirred the sauce and watched as she cut another tomato.

"K, your turn, I've got to poach these eggs." She handed Sam the knife and turned back to her eggs. The first time Sam attempted to cut the tomato all of the seeds fell into the bowl before he had even done half. So that was a disaster. The second one went a little better, and by the last part of the half hour he had finished all of them it. Sam felt a little strange helping Blaire in the kitchen, it just wasn't...normal. Normal was heading out to a diner, discussing the events and what their next move was, and then doing the next move.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked out loud, Blaire glanced over at him placing the eggs on the English muffin.

"Well, you came all the way out here for basically nothing, the least I could do is make you breakfast."

"ah." Replied Sam.

"Why?" asked Blaire smirking, "did you think I had a crush on you?"

"No, no." Said Sam quickly, "Nothing like that." Still smiling she replied with a faint "uh huh."

Blaire looked into the bowl after cutting the tower of bread. "Nicely done, you can sit down." Sam turned to the table and noticed that his brother was gone. "Dean?"

"Yup?" Sam walked into the back of the room and heard his brother's voice. "You know what makes me feel better? A maggot and hairball sandwich served up on a dirty ash tray." Joan heaved up whatever was left of her stomach contents. After taking a breath she glared at him.

"I hate you." Dean chuckled.

Blaire squeezed in between all of them. "Joan you feeling any better?"

"No." Blaire pushed through to tend to Joan and just as she did Dean's phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open placing it at his ear.

"Hello?"

"Turn on the news." Said Bobby from the other end, Dean obeyed and walked over to the TV with Sam at his heals. After flipping channels for a moment or two they the anchor woman's voice blasted through the speaker.

"_**-although we have no confirmation as to what caused the major blackout, all hydro companies are sending out their inspectors to search their line. If that weren't enough In other news, local man Rogers Callaway has been reported missing and police have no leads-"**_

"And that not even the worst of it, people have been dropping off the map like flies for the last couple of days." Said Bobby with a sigh, "Over two hundred and counting." The T.V. was muted not that it mattered; Dean said nothing, what was there to say? Besides- we should have shot him when we had the chance.

"This storm is huge, and whatever rains down from it ... God help us."

* * *

Sorry about the wait, the plot changed slightly and I had to rewrite the entire fourth chapter. I apologize if Sam and Dean seemed a little OOC I didn't really know how to deal with them in that sort of warm homey scene, but I tried, I doubt there will be any more...warm homey scenes that is. The next chapter will be better I promise. d(^.^)b

Cheers

Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane


	5. Chapter 5

Seven For A Secret Never To Be Told

Disclaimer: These next two chapters are going to be the replay of the (now attempted) demon capture on_ The Magnificent Seven._

Chapter 5

ONE WEEK LATER

Sam sat in the immobile Impala with a flashlight, the only illumination besides the large hotel window in front of him, pouring over a book consisting of Demon Lore. Blaire had given it to him a while ago.

_Joan grabbed Sam's laptop bag and exchanged a look with Blaire, she walked with Dean to the parking lot to help load up the car. As Sam said goodbye and walked towards the door it snapped shut quickly on In front of him on its own. He slowly turned around, the little hairs on the back of his neck starting to rise. Blaire held out a worn red leather book._

"_Here." Sam looked at it unmoving._

"_What is it?"_

"_...it's the golden ticket." Said Blaire sarcastically. "It's a book of Demon lore, passed down through my family, if any book has anything to help Dean out of the deal it's this one."_

"_How do you know about that?" asked Sam quietly, dangerously. Unphased, Blaire flicked her hand as if swatting something and the hotel door opened. She shoved the book in his hands._

"_Because you're not the only one with demon blood Sam." She smiled briefly. "By the by- stay away from blondes." With a quickly shoulder pat, Blaire grabbed her things and walked out of the room. Sam stood there for a moment completely speechless and he looked down at the book._

Sam was trying to find a way out for his brother. Dean however is partying it up; he appeared in front of the hotel window in a wife beater and gave Sam a cheeky grin with thumbs up. Sam smiled back a little disturbed but encouraging and Dean closes the basically-see-through curtains. A girl comes in front of the window as well and Sam regretfully watches as he pulls her top off.

Thankfully his cell rang. Sam dug into his jacket pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Sam." It's Bobby.

"Hey Bobby."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know, same old same old." Replied Sam flipping another page of the book.

"Still got your head buried in that demon book again?" asked Bobby with exasperation in his voice, Sam didn't say anything; he just looked around the car. "Sam if you want to break Dean free outta that demon deal the answer ain't gonna be in no book."

"Then where, bobby?" asked Sam exhausted. On the other end, Bobby shook his head.

"Kid, I wish I knew. So where's your brother?" Sam looked up and watched as Dean's shadow danced around for a second accompanied by a giggle before disappearing completely.

"Pulling the electorate."

"What?"

"Never mind." Said Sam quickly.

Bobby shook it off and continued, "Well you boys better pack it up, I think I finally found something."

~*~

With a gut wrenching crunch, the log saw ripped through the last bit of flesh that hung the head onto its original corpse. There was blood splatter all over Blaire's new leather jacket. Her face showed a controlled anger, and she glared at black couple that stood feet away from log cutter.

"You just couldn't wait until I back up a few feet he was tied to the freaking thing with the vine of the wild rose-!" before Blaire could charge at the couple, Joan's hand grasped her shoulder hard.

"Blaire, Chill. out." Blaire shrugged her shoulder away from her, and Joan pushed her away. She then walked over to them with a grin.

"Sorry 'bout her, time of month and whatnot." Joan held out her hand. "Well it was nice working with you." They looked at her hand for a moment and then back to Joan who didn't budge.

"Next time, don't get in our way." Joan watched them walk away, then quirked one eyebrow with a slightly surprised /pissed slack jawed look and rose the outstretched hand to the side of her face; only one finger was left standing...

"Jerk." Joan walked over to the car; Blaire leaned on the hood of the midnight blue Pontiac Solstice and gave her an 'I-told-you-so-look.'

"Shut up." Said Joan quickly unlocking the car, Blaire bounded to the other side, getting in the passenger seat. They started towards the hotel and after a minute of silence...

"Could you believe the, three more years of hunting experience and they thought they were all that!" Blaire scoffed. "If they knew anything they wouldn't've barged in that friggin trap-which was obvious by the way-"

"Oh I know, "affirmed Joan the needle on the speedometer slightly increasing with every sentence. " 'don't get in our way' my ass if it wasn't for the wild rose vine rope I had they'd've been dead long before we came in and saved their ass."

"It was that Isaac; Tamera had more of a head when it wasn't being block by his rage." Blaire said, and then they both sighed in relief. "Blind emotion is dangerous in this job, if you're consumed by it you might as well dig a deal." Joan nodded and the silence lingered all throughout the dusty trial back to the hotel room. The word vacancy flashed brightly on the Ottumwa Hotel as they pulled into the drive and happily it didn't take long to get a room.

"You know- I think I'd drive well in England" said Blaire as they were shown to their room

"Pssht." Replied Joan doubtfully. "Love, you couldn't even stop at a stop sign."

Blaire quirked an eyebrow at her friend, "Like you do-"

"Hey, we're not talking about me." Interrupted Joan. They thanked the owner and walked into their room getting everything set up in a matter of minutes.

"Hey you wonder what Sam and Dean doing?" asked Joan. Blaire grabbed the corkscrew from her bag for the champagne with a thoughtful look...or was it strain of nonexistent muscle. She finally popped open the cork with a shrug.

"No idea." Joan looked at her.

"Did you even _see _them?" Joan asked with her mouth agape.

Blaire frowned "Of course I did."

"You couldn't've otherwise you wouldn't be brushing off their amazing abs..." trailed Joan, Blaire laughed.

"So that's what this is about."

"_This_ is what the world's about; if god existed I'd give him a lap dance for making those two fine human specimens." Blaire rolled her eyes with a smile and threw her leather jacket into the tub, she'd clean it tomorrow. Getting into her pyjamas Blaire crawled under the sheets while Joan sat cross-legged atop the covers flipping through the television channels.

"You can't ignore the force for long Luke." Said Joan ominously, she had never seen the _Star Wars_ series but had fun mocking it, "I saw the way you were looking at Padme."

"That's Anakin."

"So Luke liked Anakin?"

"They were father and son, dear."

"Eww!!!" exclaimed Joan looking at Blaire, who closed her eyes tighter in frustration.

"They didn't like each other!" Blaire retorted as feverish.

"Oh. So who was with Leia?"

"That would be Luke. But they were siblings."

"I told you that _Star Wars_ was a gay movie." Chuckled Joan to her own play on words, "who knew there was so much incest..."

"Goodnight Joan" Blaire droned back. Joan shifted in her spot a bit.

"Just saying." she muttered.

~*~

"Woooo Hoooo!!"

The radio blasted with 'Ain't Seen Nothing Yet' the Impala's engine roared as it flew over the hill, Dean's huge satisfied grin lights up the road more than his cars headlights.

"Hey let me see your knife." Sam said suddenly, Dean threw him a glance.

"Why?"

"So I can gouge my eyes out."

Dean smirked. "It's a beautiful natural act Sam!"

"That's a part of you I _never_ wanted to see, Dean." Replied Sam with a sigh.

Dean chuckled, his eyes bright with amusement, "hey I appreciate you giving me some time with the double mint twins."

"No prob." Sam replied, his gaze still fixed on the ever passing scenery.

"Really?" asked Dean a little dubiously, "because I was expecting a weary sigh or an eye roll.....something."

"Not at all," said Sam tiredly, "you deserve to have a little fun."

"We'll I'm in final agreement with you there." Said Dean with a smile and a laugh, although short lived as the next question was more serious. "So what's Bobby got?"

"Not much, crop failure and a cicada swarm outside of Lincon, Nebraska. Now it could be demonic omens—"

"Or it could just be a bad crop and huge bug problem." Finished Dean sceptically.

"Yeah but it's our only lead."

"Any freaky deaths?"

"Not what Bobby could find."

"You know, its weird man, the night the devil's gate opened weirdo storm clouds have been sighted over how many cities?"

"Seventeen" Sam filled in, Dean repeated the number.

"You'd think it'd be _Apocalypse Now_. It's been five days and bubkiss."

Sam looked at his brother. "Beats me."

"What are the demons waiting for, if there's gonna be a war I wish it'd start already."

* * *

Alright, end of Chapter five, a little bit shorter than usual, but I hope you'll all bear with me. It's going to be just a bit repetitive-But I swear it has a purpose!

Please review!!! It makes me warm and happyfull inside


	6. Chapter 6

Seven For A Secret Never To Be Told  
by Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane

Disclaimer: (because I keep forgetting) I do not own Supernatural, why would I write my own fanfiction? Also I know that Tamera didn't have an iPhon- however I need her to have one for my story-don't worry it'll break and she won't have one by the time she meets Bobby, Sam, and Dean.

Chapter 6

Tamera and Isaac drove down the road, taking every mile at one-hundred. Tamera smiled at her husband, and grasped his hand, entwining her fingers with his. Isaac took his eyes off the road for a moment in order to smile back.

"Do you think they were telling the truth?" he asked, referring to the comment made by both Blaire and Joan at multiple points throughout the battle.

_Blaire grunted as she pushed the dried up vampire corpse off of her. "we should've gone to Nebraska." Joan told her to duck as she shot another Silver tipped-Rosewood arrow through an oncoming vampire skull. "At least we wouldn't be blood sausages there."_

_Joan smirked. "heh heh, long pig."_

Tamera shrugged, "don't know, I'll look up what's going on." Reluctantly letting go of Isaac's hand Tamera pulled out her iPhone and began to search the web. There were a couple news columns that looked interesting and she read them out loud to Isaac.

"Doesn't seem very convincing to me.' He said turning to look at her, Tamera shrugged a thoughtful look on her face.

"well, Isaac, the whole world's pretty quiet. We should at least check it out it might lead us to something."

Isaac grunted in acceptance, it was only a week since the devil's gate was opened, God only knows what _Idiot_ opened that-if there even was a God anymore. There was a lot of spotty business going around a lot of dark clouds running over cities, but nothing concrete had happened then. Was the apocalypse going to start the same way the Bible, the Karan? Hmm he hadn't read the Karan in a long time, not since he was 26-was there even an apocalypse...? He couldn't remember. He had only read it because of his daughter. His heart clenched at the last drawn memory she was upset because they wouldn't let her go to a party. And then she was taken out of his world just after he said goodnight. The white on the pyjamas became red; he gritted his teeth as anger tore through him-at the bastard who had ruined their lives! His foot slowly fell on the gas pedal, her neck was torn open and her pale eyes were still in the scared shock from the show standing over her with that voice-

"ISAAC!" he was brought back to the present with a horrible _**tha-dunck**_ as the car rose and fell over the usually flat road, Tamera's face was horrified.

"Isaac?" Isaac looked in the rear view mirror at the racoon that now lay at the side of the road, and rolled the car to a stop.

"Sorry, I was just..." his hands were still clenched around the steering wheel in a white knuckled grip...then lost all will to hold on and fell to the bottom of the wheel. Isaac looked at her and he didn't even have to finish the sentence, because the tear brimmed eyes already knew.

She nodded and he placed his forehead against hers and they shared a chaste kiss. They smiled before sitting back up and shaking their head. Now wasn't a time for weakness. Isaac started the car back up and Tamera opened the window to feel the night. Her phone rang; she looked at it in curiosity as _Private Caller_ popped up on screen. She tapped the 'Talk button' and put it to her ear.

"Hullo?"

There was a menacing chuckle before a sickly sweet baritone spoke: "Well aren't we for celebration." Tamera froze and her throat closed up.

"How horrible fro you not to remember me-|

"I know who you are." Tamera bit out harshly, "you're the bastard who...who..." again her throat closed up at the thought of her daughter, Isaac turned sharply to her.

"Who is it?"

"Him." Isaac tore the iPhone from her hands as she wailed in protest.

"I don't know here you are or what- but we will find you and we will kill you."

Again he chuckled. "See you soon, then." Isaac tossed the phone out the window.

~*~

-Just Outside Lincoln, Nebraska-

A beige one and a half story house stood on its own little acre of land on the first left of the dirt road. It had brown shingles and a wrap around patio-which at this moment was the top point of the clothes line that strung across the front yard with sheets and shirts swaying in the breeze. A fence of barbed wire surrounds the property with a sign attached to the opening post of the driveway.

NO TRESPASSING

Dean pulled into the driveway with one hand and cut the engine, Bobby's already there, leaning against the 1971 Chevelle. The Impala's doors screech as they open and close.

"Hear those cicada's?" asked Sam, Dean nodded.

"Well that can't be a good sign." He replied taking another bite of the burger. Sam looked at Dean as he munched away.

"...no. No it can't."

"So," Said Bobby getting off the hood of the car. "We're having Bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast , are we?"

"Well," said Dean with a swallow and a non-chalant tone, "Sold my soul. Got a year to live. I ain't sweating the cholesterol."

"So Bobby, what do you think we got here Biblical Plague or what?" asked Sam, Bobby nodded to the house.

"Let's find out." They all started towards the stairs, "looks like the swarm was ground zero." When they reach the top Sam knocks on the door.

"Candygram!!" shouts Dean. There's no response. Dean picks the lock, with a look to Sam and Bobby who pull out their guns, Dean swings the door open. A sour, almost sticky mold-like smell wafts through the door. Dean coughs and turns his head away, Bobby covers his nose unable to bear it, and Sam groans.

"That's awful."

"That so can't be a good sign." They all give each other a look and start to search the house. Bobby moves into the room the closest to him, while Sam and Dean go forward everything alert. _Unlike the singing cicadas, the silent fireflies burn themselves._ Sam thought of the Japanese proverb as they entered the front room. They head towards the next door and exchange glances. The doorway to the next room looms over them. Dean raises his eyebrows and Sam nods and they run in, the smell was the only thing in the room.

"it's stronger here." Sam whispered. Dean didn't say anything. The brothers head to the end of the dining room and they heard a woman sobbing and stopped.

Without looking at his brother Dean said: "did you hear that?"

~*~

Blaire yawned at the entrance of the McDonalds 'drive thru' and looked at the clock. God she hated coming out this early (9:00am) how can so many people start their lives and actually work so damn-

"Welcome to McDonald's can I take your order?"

"I dunno can you?" responded Blaire automatically. She was a bit of a grammar freak, unlike Joan who was a spelling freak.

"...what?"

"Never mind. I'll have a large Earl Grey tea-three milk, two sugar and another Large Orange Pekoe-Double –double."

The prices and names of the order flashed up on the screen.

"Anything else?"

"No thank you."

"$3.47, please drive up."

Blaire did her daily routine on autopilot as she paid and grabbed the teas. When she got back to the hotel Joan was up and making breakfast, she smiled as Blaire walked in.

"Morning Luke."

"Padwon."

"Who?"

"Nothing." Blaire put the teas down and Joan threw a dubious glance at them.

"Are they from Tims?" Blaire glared at her.

"You know there aren't any Tims here. They're only in Canada."

Joan looked a little disappointed. "Oh."

"I tell you that every time I come back from McDonalds." Blaire nagged, Joan mocked her in her head and then asked:

"Why do you go to McDonald's anyway-every time I win at Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock , you always complain."

"That's because their tea is Higgins&Burkes, and their food are lips and ass." Joan shrugged. It made sense.

"So what do you think about that Nebraska job?"

Blaire sipped thoughtfully on her tea. "Honestly, I don't think we have to worry about it for another couple of days." Joan turned off the stock and slipped the eggs onto two separate plates and chucked the pans in the sink and brought the food to the table. Joan took her tea sipped it and then looked at Blaire.

"This is regular."

"Joan, they didn't have Earl Grey Vanilla, otherwise I would've gotten it."

Joan grunted making a face and then said something about a swarm of Cicadas near Lincoln Nebraska, Blaire shrugged it off.

"...so what are we doing today, then?"

"Well I don't know about you but I'd like to sleep." Gulping the last of her tea Blaire migrated back towards the bed.

"Wake me when it's midnight."

~*~

Three bodies are sitting on the couch in front of the T.V. a mother, a father and a son.

Dean swats the flies away from his face as Sam covers his nose. "Oh my god."

Their skin is wrinkled and tight to the skeletons, every vein could be seen through the waxy, yellow parchment skin, the collar and cheekbone stuck out, not that the sunken, dark hollow eyes didn't make things much easier to look at. Bobby came in from the other door and cringed hissing in a breath.

"Bobby what happened here?" asked a shocked Sam, Bobby gave a slight shake of his head.

"No idea. Check for sulphur."

They all get down low, and check all windowsills, doorframes, edges of the area rugs-A sound of creaking wood comes from outside and Dean head perks up. He whistles to get their attention and then with a series of hang movements they head towards the deck, guns raised and cocked. Dean opens the door and does a quick scan not seeing anything, but he pauses before going outside. He slowly walks across the deck and leans over the wooden rail. Nadda. He heads back and walks a little further along; hmm guess the little hairs on the back of his neck were wrong this time. Dean turns around to go back inside when

WHAM! He gets hit in the head, and then the stomach with the pommel of some gun, before getting flipped onto his back. Looming over his was a Large black male with a twin barrelled shotgun pointing right at his head.

AN: LOOOOng overdue but I wrote! I had inspiration of Friday and wrote like three scenes that can't even happen until these next ummmm five chapters are done-heehee hee I'm not done yet mwahaha!

Anyway please review-even if it's like a word because they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. And usually make me update sooner XD


	7. Chapter 7

Seven for a Secret Never To Be Told

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (sadly) except for everything unfamiliar.

Chapter 7

After a moment of extreme pain Dean looked up to see Bobby look over him straight across to his attackers. He looked pleasantly surprised. "Isaac? Tamera?"

Dean frowned. He was laying there on his back, probably suffering from internal bleeding and all they could do was roast the bird and sit around the table. There was another person holding a gun, she however was nothing like her muscled up husband. She was thin, with short black hair and an oval shaped face with large brown eyes. And they were excitedly looking at Bobby.

"Bobby. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same!" the large black man that just hit him held out a hand that Bobby shook happily.

"Heya Bobby." Dean summed up the remaining dignity he had left and pitifully raised his hand and gave it a small wave.

"Hello? Bleeding here."

~*~

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!" Joan begged. It wasn't like her to grovel, or rather anything the knocked her off the pedestal for alpha female. Or to look pathetic ... Or needy ... Or weak. But god damn it-But she'd beg for this! The last possible chance to see Sam Winchester was hours away from her front door and she was going to miss it if she didn't convince the now forcefully elected alpha.

"Blaire if you love me _at all-_"Blaire sipped from her teacup quietly, her legs crossed almost noble-like, "-you will let me go to Nebraska."

"I don't understand; what's the big deal about this case? It's a bug thing-nothing more." Joan opened her mouth to argue, but Blaire dropped her teacup and pressed her hands over her temples, her eyes were shut tight. Joan instantly got off her feet and put her hands on Blaire's shoulders.

"Hey sweetie, are you alright?"

_The Nebraska Welcome_ sign flashed in front of her eyes. There was _a bag of salt_, _the burning of a wild thorn bush_ and _Dean's head being shoved under water_. There was a ringing that began to take over her all concentration. This never happened in most of her visions. She needed a distraction. _A girl with long strait blonde hair and strait black eyes stared at her for a moment before speaking, softly, dangerously. This wasn't a normal vision. 'Back off.' Blaire narrowed her eyes and told her to shove it, with a blur of speed she was losing oxygen_, Blaire put her hands at her throat and Joan freaked out. The grip was tight and she was struggling to breathe.

"Don't do this to me Blaire, Blaire! hey! Wake up! Blaire!" Joan threw the teacup against the wall and it shattered but she was still in her own world. Blaire was choking herself and Joan was helpless. _The blonde now stood by a tree in the moonlight the silhouette tiny in comparison to the house she was standing in front of. 'Don't make me ask you twice.'_

Blaire's eyes flew open, watery and scared, and she took a huge breath. Her breath was ragged and Joan gave a large sigh and ran her hand through her hair, her head hung low in relief.

"Don't ever fucking do that again."

"It's not like I had control." Blaire snapped. But she noticed how worried her friend looked and instantly felt cold and hollow, not to mention tactless.

"Sorry luv." Blaire pulled her friend into a hug. She yawned, her friend was very comfortable. Blaire then noticed something.

"Where's my teacup...?" Joan froze, and Blaire's warning lights went up as she felt her friend tense, they pulled away from each other and Joan looked a little embarrassed.

"Heh heh heh, about that...I might have thrown it against the wall.

She blinked at her friend who flinched when she brought her hand up to her forehead.

"Hit me." Blaire hissed between clenched teeth. Joan sprung from her spot on the floor into the back of the fridge where they always kept a bottle of Captain Morgan's Rum, grabbing a glass and quickly pouring her friend a nice long drink.

"So not to be insensitive or anything-what did you see?"

~*~  
Tamera opened the large wooden door with an affectionate glance at the 'group.'

"Here we are gents. Home sweet home." It looked as though as one point the house would have been the gem of the town. It seemed as that at one point there was a forest that was glued together and then someone decided to chisel their way in. The paneling was marvellously rustic, yet dark and mysterious however held an interesting charm about it. As ifthere was light at one time that would lift the hurt and gloom.

"You guys go ahead; I have to make a quick call." With that said Dean headed towards the den and pulled out his Motorola, taking the slip of paper out of his pocket, dialling and then waiting for someone to pick up. As everyone headed towards what would have once been the dining room (converted into a store room for various supernatural items) they heard Dean's opening line.

"Jenny! That is a beautiful name. That's my sister's name, actually." Sam shook his head at Dean as the newly introduced hunters, Isaac and Tamera. They put down their things Isaac started to search the cabinet at the far end of the room.

"Honey? Where's the Palo Santo?"

"Well, where'd you leave it?" asked Tamera lightly, Isaac replied in a weird sigh.

"I don't know, dear. That's why I'm asking." Tamera headed towards the rack near Sam and started shifting objects.

"Palo Santo?" Sam asked with a slight tilt of his head. Tamera nodded at him and pulled out a bag from the last shelf.

"It's holy wood, from Peru." Tamera explained. "It's toxic to demons like holy water. Keeps the bastards nailed down while you're exorcising them." She dug around in the bag for a second then pulled out a large pointed stake; she walked around to Isaac and handed it to him with an affectionate smile.

Isaac smiled back, "Thank you, dear."

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me."

Sam smiled at the display of affection from the happy couple. "So, how long you two been married?"

"Eight years this past June." They shared a smile, their eyes connected in such a way that it strands of love could actually been seen.

"The family that slays together..." Isaac said a little bit more dreamily than he intended.

"Right. I'm with you there." Said Sam with a nod. "So, how'd you get started?" And that's when all the lovey dovey strings broke and an awkward silence decended amoungst them and Sam shot a glance at Bobby who looked a little scared and gave a quick shake of his head and Sam rushed to fix what he had started. "Oh, you know... I'm sorry. It's not -- that's none of my business."

Tamera gave her head a little bit of a shake and tried to give a non-chalant smile, failing almost immediately. "It's -- it's all right."

Everyone's attention was drawn back towards the drawing room as Dean started towards them, finishing up on the phone.

"Well, Jenny, if you look as pretty as you sound, then I'd love to have an appletini." Dean made a gag face. "Yeah. Call you." Dean flipped the phone shut and addressed the group. "That was the coroner's tech."

"And?" Sam asked quickly as to forget his little mishap a few seconds ago.

"Get this -- that whole family, cause of death? Dehydration and starvation. There's no sign of restraint, no violence, no struggle. They just sat down and never got up."

Bobby frowned at Dean, "But there was a fully stocked kitchen just yards away."

Sam turned to Bobby. "What is this, a demon attack?" he seemed at a loss for what else it could possibly be.

"If it is, it's not like anything I ever saw, and I've seen plenty." Replied Bobby.

Dean looked around at everyone. "Well, what now? What should we do?

Isaac looked affronted at being pulled into their little hunt. "Uh, _we're_ not gonna do anything."

Sam's eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean?"

Isaac tried to seem apologetic (but didn't try very hard to prove he wasn't), "look, you guys seem nice enough, but this ain't "scooby-doo," and we don't play well with others."

"Well, I think we'd cover a lot more ground if we all worked together." Sam retorted.

"No offense, but we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the Devil's Gate get opened in the first place."

Dean looked insulted and surprised at once and gave a fake smile, "No offense?"

Tamera turned to her husband, "Isaac. Like you've never made a mistake." She said admonishing.

Isaac didn't care if he hurt their feeling, bobby's maybe, but he just met the other goons. "Oh yeah, yeah. Locked my keys in the car, turned my laundry pink. Never brought on the end of the world, though." He replied mockingly calm.

Dean set his jaw. "All right. That's enough."

Sam turned to his brother sharply. "Guys, this isn't helping. Dean –"

"Look, there are couple hundred more demons out there now. We don't know where they are, when they'll strike. There ain't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought war down on us -- on all of us!" Isaac spat, Tamera got up from her spot and walked beside Isaac and grabbed him by the forearm, they shared a look and Isaac backed down as she pulled him from the room.

"Okay. That's quite enough testosterone for now." There's a second before everyone looked back at each other, then the house, Bobby noticed that a curtain was open. And like the hunter he was walked briskly up to it and yanked it shut. It was a good thing too, because just outside, standing under the shade of the large oak tree was a woman with strait long blonde hair, her brown eyes starting at the house, calculating.

~*~

Joan yawned, the drive was long, five hours, not including all the; bathroom breaks, food breaks, sleep breaks (because Blaire stupidly stood up to three in the morning, claiming cramps.). So all in all it would've been three and a half if Blaire wasn't...well, her. Blaire jumped back into the seat with two large one litre bottles of Aquafina. They started off again until passing the Lincoln, Nebraska sign.

"So let me get this strait, you're not going because you love _me _and because _I_ wanted to go. It's because you saw Dean drowning." Joan asked grumpily.

Blaire took a moment to fake looking thoughtful before replying, "pretty much." Joan rapped her fingers on the steering wheel.

"Pull out my phone for me will you?" Blaire complied, digging into Joan's purse and pulling out a Samsung Link. With very specific word instructions Blaire texted Sam.

~*~

Sam's pocket vibrated and he pulled the Blackberry out; there was a flashing envelope on screen with Joan underneath it. Sam opened the message.

_**I think your sexy, and I want to lick your perky nipples ;p ()**_

_**Just kidding. Its Blaire, Joan wants to know what trail you're following :)**_

Sam laughed and texted back basically everything that had gone down in the last couple of hours.

_**...There's nothing else really going on. And Dean's hacking into a death cough every five seconds.**_

Blaire smirked and texted back.

_**It's just how he deals with things Sammie, don't take it too personally. Besides he's just jealous.**_

Sam frowned.

_**...About what? And don't call me that.**_

Blaire giggled evilly in her seat and Joan glanced over. "What are you writing?"

"nothing." Blaire said in the same sing song happy voice. Joan made a grab for the phone but Blaire held it by the window. Joan reached, pulling the steering wheel along with her

"CAR, CAR, CARCARCARCARCARCAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Blaire yelled, but Joan pulled the car back up onto the asphalt. Both of them breathing heavily. Blaire quickly pressed send and Joan glared at her.

"I'll get you next time."

"The next time what? We crash, or die?"

"Gimme my phone." Joan retorted and tore the Samsung Link out of her friend's hands, shoving it into her back pocket.

Sam's phone went off and he sat held it over his head to read the message.

_**About your perky nipples.**_

_**And for the record I didn't call you Sammie.**_

_**...**_

_**I texted you Sammie :P**_

~*~

The former un demonified Roger Callaway walked into the nearest clothing ship, a deadly smile playing on his thin lips. As he walked through the aisles he spotted two women, one blonde looking at shirt, and the other a brunette looking at a pair of nice shoes. He grinned. A pair of _very_ nice shoes. He walks up the blonde.

"Excuse me." She looks at him curiously as his hand rests on her shoulder. 'Rogers' arm felt a little bit tingly as the power flowed into his new weapon.

'Roger' nods towards the brunette at the shoe display; the blonde hypnotically follows this gaze. "Those are...nice shoes."

The Blonde gives a faint, hungry smile. "Oh, yeah. They are nice." She approached the display, while the brunette found the other shoe to go with the one on display and held them together. What a great buy! Unbeknown to her is that a Blonde women staring at the shoes covetously.

"Those are nice shoes." Says the Blonde making her presence known. The Brunette smiles.

"Aren't they?"

"I want them."

"Sorry. Last pair." Says the brunette walking towards the cashier. _Sucker!_ The Blonde watched her leave staring at her back intensely. The cashier hands the brunette a large pink shopping bag and as the brunette left the blonde followed after her. The brunette stopped beside her Red car and starts to get her keys, but she notices the blonde woman out of the corner of her eye.

"Excuse me. I want those shoes."

The Brunette frowns, "What, are you crazy? No. What-"

the Blonde attacked, grabbing the brunette by her locks and slammed her head into the windshield of her car. She keeps doing it until her head cracks open and blood gushes out of her eye socket, staining the window. The Blonde woman takes the shopping bag and walks off, unconcerned.

* * *

The end!!! (or that chapter)

I hope you enjoyed it, any comments you have would be much obliged even the tiniest of review makes me all warm and happyful inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Seven For A Secret Never to Be Told

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i own everything unfamiliar to you-everything that it belongs to the wonderful E.K. and CW

It didn't take long for someone to pull out their cell phone and punch in the three magic numbers. Which in this case completely undermined the theory of bigger groups, less responsibility....

Alright it goes like this. If someone gets shot in an alley and there was someone walking by at that moment to either see what happened or know what happened. Because there is only one person, the responsibility of doing something (like saving their life in extreme cases) and will most likely take action for the better. However if someone gets shot in the mall, because there are so many people the responsibility is spread up like butter on toast and suddenly no-one knows what to do. So luckily there were only a few people who saw what happened.

Policemen as well as forensic specialists worked their way around the scene placing markers, taking photos, as well as interview the witnesses on the street. Well that was Bobby's job, anyway. God it took a heck of a lot longer to do this by himself, however Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb insisted to go about it their own way. Whatever. It's not like he's been doing this since they were in diapers (longer actually), or that he had a lot more experience, so why should they listen? But I guess that's what happens when you get old and your father just died to save you.

Sam goes into store and spots his brother supposed to be working, but chatting up a witness instead. Sam's temper flared for a moment. There were plenty of other times to be doing this. Well no of course not, because Dean had to be an idiot and sell his soul. Sam walked up with purpose. The gate to hell has been opened and all he could think about was himself. And if he thought he was going to suck him dry well he could forget it.

"What happened outside makes you realize how fragile life really is." Said Dean woefully, Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Dean placed a hand on her shoulder. "You got to make every second count."

Sam cleared his throat; the girl looked over Dean's shoulder.

"Excuse me a minute, would you?" The witness nodded and left towards the cashier, Dean's eyes trailing her body as she did so.

This was it. He was going to give Dean a piece of his mind. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"I'm comforting the bereaved. What are you doing?" Dean asked too easily amused.

Sam shrugged in a mocking uncaring manner. " Workin'. Dead body, possible_ demon_ attack -- that kind of stuff."

Dean placed his hand near his chest and gave a pathetic cough making faces of anguish and loss. "Sam, I'm sorry. It's just, I don't have much time left, and...got to make every second count."

And then the reality hit him. He chastised himself for being so hard on his (idiot) brother. He was _dying_. And a year wasn't very long, It was the same thing with dad's death, Sam guessed, the tough brave face. Crap. Now he felt bad.

"Yeah, right. All right. Sorry." Sam replied solemnly. Dean instantly brightened up.

"Apology accepted!" out of the corner of his eye Dean saw Bobby almost strut up to the mirror beside them. He was wearing a nice black suite, deep blue tie, and his hear was slicked back. Both brothers stare, impressed.

"Whoa." Said Dean with a whistle, "Looking spiffy, Bobby. What were you, a g-man?"

"Attorney for the D.A.'s office." Bobby replied, "I just spoke to the suspect."

"Yeah? So, what do you think? Is she possessed or what?" Sam asked, Bobby turned to them with a slightly puzzled look.

"Don't think so. There's none of the usual signs -- no blackouts, no loss of control. Totally lucid. Just, she really wanted those shoes. Spilled a glass of holy water on her just to be sure; nothing."

"Maybe she's just some random whack job." Dean offered unhelpfully.

"If it had been an isolated incident, maybe, but first the family, now this? I believe in a lot of things. Coincidence ain't one of them. Did you boys find anything around here?"

"No sulphur, nothing."

"Well, maybe something." Said Dean, he tilted his head up towards the ceiling, as did Bobby and Sam, and nestled in the corner of two crossbeams was a security camera.

"See? I'm working."

~*~

Blaire flopped down onto the lumpy hotel mattress, a thin layer of dust actually poofed up in a toxic cloud around her. She said something into the moth bitten comforter that sounded a lot like the word, "ow." Joan tossed her duffel bag on the nearby desk, the guns and ammo clanking loudly, she looked around the room as she started to set up the Xbox360.

"Well this is cheery." She said. Then looked between the ancient T.V. and the HD cords, and she sighed, then grabbed the normal plug ins. "Blaire I still don't understand the point of us carrying slash buying this. It's a total waste of money. And besides, when would we _ever_ have time to play it?" Again another muffled response, Joan shook it off and looked at her friend.

"You might want to lift your head and breathe." Blaire lifted her shoulders and head and made a huge exaggeration of taking a breath before sinking her face back into the mattress.

"So I'm guessing you don't want to see what's going on then." Joan asked standing up and looking at her friend, Blaire summoned some strength and managed to roll over. Blue eyes boring into green orbs.

"Joan, my love, the star of my sky the Black Pearl to my sea- you had to **drag** me here, remember?"

"Yes, you won't let me forget!" Joan muttered.

Blaire frowned, "was that a rhetorical question then? Because even so-my answer would be no. I think I'll take a nap and play a little bit of _Left 4 Dead_."

"You make lazy people look like marathon runners."

"I should win the Nobel prize."

"For what? How inspiriting you are?"

"For sure!" Blaire laughed. Joan was tapping her foot and Blaire rolled her eyes. "Jesus Joan, if you want to talk to Sam just do it. It's not like he'll kill you if you have a crush on him, you're attractive, smart, and kick ass- you should be fine. "

Joan's cheeks started to heat up. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh Sam!" Blaire moaned, "I love you so much!"

Joan frowned, "Blaire, I'm warning you." She said quietly, dangerously.

Blaire weaved her hand through her hair, over her body, "I want to bear your children please Sam, please, oh-!" she screamed before Joan basically tackled her to the floor and in a matter of minutes they were wrestling. Joan grabbed a pillow and smacked her over the head with it until Blaire yelled uncle. Joan got off and striated herself off, she walked towards the door ran her fringes through her hair twice then left with an upturned nose slamming the door behind her. Blaire laughed and got back onto the bed which for some reason was really comfortable. She chuckled to herself.

"Stage four; denial!"

~*~

The three of them peered at the 5"x5" screen watching as everything unfolded. They watched as the redheaded man walked over to the blonde and how less then fifteen minutes later blood was all over the car outside. lovely

~*~

Joan walked around, checking every shop along the 'downtown' strip asking if anyone heard anything. She as about it give up when she saw Sam walking down the street with his hands in his pockets. Her heart perked up a little and she curled a lock of auburn hair behind her ears (something she rarely did) and halfway through straitening her coat again she saw a blonde woman, who look a lot like the description Blaire had given her; long straight hair short jacket, with lots of pockets and a leg holster, she was eerily close to Sam and it sent her temper off for a second, without thinking she bounded into the street.

"Sam!!" Sam turned around, the feeling of being watched disappeared and Joan jogged up to him.

"Hey Joan. What are you doing here?"

"We're got a case, and I just saw you." Joan smiled, and then kicked herself for acting so girly, so...Blaire. "What about you?"

"Same I guess, where's Blaire?"

"Left 4 Dead." Joan replied, Sam looked at her curiously, and Joan blinked. "You know, zombies, and...It's a video game." She said in defeat.

"ah." replied Sam laughing a bit. "Not my area."

"So I've heard, listen." Joan stopped and turned towards him. "Want to hang later? Eat. Dinner. ...Together?"

Sam gave one of his quick flashes of a smile, and looked down at his feet briefly, before looking back up at her. Sam nodded.

"Yeah sure, but maybe a drink instead of dinner, there's something going on tonight so."

"Yeah no problem."

"How's eight?"

"Let me check my book," Said Joan pulling out an imaginary pocket book. Sam chuckled and she closed the book smiling. "Oh what do you know-I'm free"

"Wouldn't want to get In the way of your business meeting now would I? I know how dedicated you are to you little office job."

"Ouch."

*

"Sonofabitch! I'm outta ammo."

"there's a safe house not too far from here, " Blaire glanced at his screen, "use your melee weapon until we get to that-oh you little fucker!- point. It's like three blocks away."

"I'm getting hacked! I'm getting hacked! Who gives a freaking zombie an axe."

"What the-" Blaire paused the game and looked at Dean's screen. "You're in Joe's way-he's got the axe; of course you're getting damage." Dean looked at her, and she looked back before gave a big cheesy grin. Dean threw the controller down.

"Screw this game." He walked over towards the laptop situated on the desk.

"Baby." Blaire muttered turning back to the game, Dean slowly looked at her.

"Wanna say that again?"

Blaire chopped off another zombie head with her katana, but said nothing. Dean turned back his face somewhat serious.

"That's what I thought." He said. Blaire paused the game(again).

"You afraid Dean to be outmatched by a girl??" she walked up until their faces were inches apart. "you gonna cry when I kick your ass? Baby."

Dean set his jaw, his head gave a quick tilt before smirking, his face even closer. "Bring it on ,bitch." Dean made a beeline for the TV again. Blaire smirked. Men.

~*~

Dean rubbed his eyes for what felt like the one hundredth time. His leg was falling asleep and he could feel the midnight rumble coming on. As if on cue his stomach made some sort of weird sound that sounded more like 'grrr-owww-plgsh.' This is effing ridiculous. Bobby looked over at Dean and sighed.

"What time is it?"

Dean didn't even have to glance at his watch. "Seven past midnight."

"You sure this is the right place?" asked Bobby. The bar seemed regular enough. Crappy red bricks, the one that would make you think the factory sold for half price because they were a shade of blood and poop mixed together. There was a green shingled roof that looked like it was just put in, however it was in such a dark corner of the town that Bobby couldn't actually tell if it was green. The neon sign flashed every couple of times missing one different letter every time; he couldn't tell if it was on purpose or just a shitty connection. All in all- it looked pretty normal.

"No." Said Dean frustrated, digging around in his pockets. "But I spent all day canvassing this _stupid_ town with this guy's _stupid_ mug," Dean found the paper and slapped it down on the dash in light of the overhead parking lamp. Dean threw a glance at the less than interesting bar they had been watching for the better part of the less than interesting night. "And, supposedly, he drinks at this _stupid_ bar."

Before Bobby could respond with something witty there was a loud banging on the window which caused both hunters to jump a foot in their seats. They turned to see Sam grinning like an idiot as he opened the door.

"That's not funny!"

"Yeah." Replied Sam nonchalantly as he pulled the lever on the back of Dean seat, taking a little too much enjoyment out of pushing his brother's face against the dash. Dean hated the fact that Bobby's car was a coupe.

" Uh,all right,so" Sam situated himself getting more comfortable. "- so, John Doe's name is Walter Rosen. He's from Oak Park, just west of Chicago. Went missing about a week ago."

"The night the Devil's Gate opened?" said Dean.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"So you think he's possessed?"

"It's a good bet. So, what, he just walks up to someone, touches them, and they go stark raving psycho?"

"Those demons that got out at the gate -- they're gonna do all kinds of things we haven't seen." Said Bobby wearily.

"You mean the demons we let out?" Sam corrected, no one felt like arguing.

"So how was your little rendezvous with Joan, Sammy?" asked Dean with a mischievous glint in his eyes, Sam looked at his brother.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam steadily. Crap. He was never going to hear the end of this.

"Aw come'on Sammy I've seen the way you look at her."

Sam gave his brother a doubtful look. "Dude, I'm not stupid, I saw where the Impala was parked."

Dean froze. "I have no idea what you're talking about Sam."

"Oh don't you?" Sam said enjoying the moment, "I'm not stupid Dean- Blaire told you."

"Whatever Sam." Dean said trying to cover up the fact that (sadly) his brother was right. "I don't need a girl to tell me- it's not like snooping around is part of my job or anything-"

"Dean you're such-"

"Would both of you shut up!" said Bobby admonishingly looking between the both of them, with a dubious face. Both of them instantly fell silent. "We've got company." A familiar figure started towards the Bar's door, 'beep'ing his car along the way. He looked over his shoulders once or twice before pushing the bar door open and waltzing in.

"All right. Showtime." Dean said eagerly, pulling off his seatbelt. Bobby held out a hand in front of him.

"Wait a minute."

"What?"

"What did I_ just say_? We don't know what to expect out of this guy. We should tail him till we know for sure."

"Oh, so he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?"

"We're no good dead! And we're not gonna make a move until we know what the score is." Bobby and Dean started at each other long and hard, trying to top the other when Sam looked pointedly out the window and said: "Hey, Bobby, I don't think that's an option."

Bobby looked at him. "Why not?"

Sam nodded as another car entered and parked itself in the lot. They watch as out come non 'Scooby Doo' hunters Isaac and Tamera get out and head towards the shabby entrance. Booby watched in mild horror.

"Damn it!"

~*~

Joan threw the keys on the table and leaned against the wall beside the door, eyes closed. And in a complete daze.

"I'm guessing the date went well." Said Blaire pushing her square framed glasses up her nose a bit more; she dropped an Earl Grey teabag in her mug along with two cubes of sugar and walked towards the couch.

Joan's face was plastered with a smile. "Oh. The date went _very_ well?"

"Sleep with him already?" asked Blaire, Joan frowned at her best mate.

"Dude, is that seriously what you think of me." Blaire turned to her friend with a 'you-_**know**_-what-I-think' look. "Alright, granted, I have been a little _je ne sais quoi_ when it comes to the educate of sexual appetite-however- it does not give you the right to think me a ho."

"I don't think you're a ho." Blaire replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

Joan quirked an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"fo shizzle." Blaire mimicked, giving a really crappy yo sign, Joan gave her a 'never-do-that-again' look to which Blaire just smirked.

"I know you ain't be mackin' every foo dat be shakin...it" Blaire burst out laughing at her poor excuse for a hommie sentence. " You're no ho, and it would definitely not be like Sam to want to go out with anyone who has said sais quoi." Blaire smiled at her now blushing friend. "Don't worry luv, you're pro." Blaire then tossed the GameCube controller to her best friend.

"Speaking of pro, while I kick your butt at melee why don't you give me the dirty details."

Joan gave a slight tilt of her head looking at the floor, a smirk held on the corner of her lips by her teeth. "Whatever, I could take you."

"Uh huh. So what happened?"  
~*~

The inside of the bar was just as it was depicted from the outside. Despite t actually being a bar, the walls were actually yellow, not some drag dark colour like dark red or green. I'm all in for getting into the mood for a drink, but sometimes the all the wood just makes you feel like drowning yourself in it. Huh. I guess that's way it was painted that colour. However this was not the case. There was a semi large 'L' shaped counter that wrapped around the very woody alcohol case and led itself towards the large metal swinging doors. The tables were the same wood, the carpet looked like it hadn't been removed (or cleaned) since the sixties, but who said that was bad thing?

Envy sure thought it was-what was the new word going around...? Oh yeah. Epic. He thought it was pretty epic. The yellow gave it a nice touch. He'd been stuck in that cramped small pit for way too long. All those reds and purples-although seeing people's insides all over the walls did bring a smile to his lips. The thought of tearing open a human seemed to set his blood on fire, he could almost taste it. That is if he had any blood-well the _human_ did, but Invidicus himself? No. Blood was for the week the breakable the- he stopped, as did all his brothers and sisters as they heard the thumping of a heart. That was one of the new abilities he got when he escaped the pit. Actually 'got' was not as good as a word as developed (by a witch just north of the border). Demons, as most people could guess were not alive, so why should the hostage be any different?

Invidicus had long ago killed the weakling that resided in his new body, the constant screaming had given him a headache and the pounding just needed to stop. Invidicus remembered how nice and cool his soul was as the last bit of energy faded into a dark abyss. Invidicus smirked. This new ability was genius (which was why he was their leader. The seven deadly sins like everything else in the hunky ducnky little world of humans needed a leader.), being dead, Invidicus was able to hear the heartbeat of everyone who wasn't one of them. Not only that, but the witch had granted him a powerful intuition. He could tell peoples (or hunters') intentions for a five mile radius. Not bad for a Canadian witch.

"Envy." His brother whispered; Invidicus glanced at the door.

A Black couple entered the bar just then, their hands in their pockets, eyes glued to a spot and though their smile towards his brother was friendly enough, he could hear the somewhat frantic beat of their heart. They took a table near the other exit, and there was a glint of silver. Now here was the kicker, what was in here to make them so...uptight? And this was where his intuition jumped in and it was a strong sick feeling of anxiousness and hate. Wonderful. Hunters. As if it wasn't obvious before he used his powers. With a quick nod to his brother (the bartender) Invidicus got up from his seat and headed towards the bathroom, well aware of the intent of said hunter. There was a shuffling of chairs and a few muttered words, before Invidicus walked into the bathroom.

*

Isaac held his wife's hand. It was soft and warm and he cherished ever second that he held it. Thier eyes met and every vein was one fire, he brown pools were looking at him with such love and cherishment that it nearly made his nerve give in. But they had to do this. For their daughter. Isaac got up and headed towards the bathroom when a strong tattooed hand grasped his shoulder and spun him around.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just hitting the head." Isaac said as innocently as possible, refusing to meet the gaze of his wife.

"No." The bartender replied and yanked the stainless steel holy water flask that used to be nestled securely between the hunter's fingers. He tossed it over his shoulder, glaring at the hunter. "I mean, what do you think you're doing here?" God teasing humans was fun. He let his eyes take their true form-black. From behind him he heard a gasp, and Isaac's face grew grave. "I don't like hunters in my bar." They all turned when their waitress for the evening side stepped beside the bartender, her eyes (along with the rest of the employees at the bar) had dark coal black eyes. The man they had been looking for stepped out of the bathroom and grinned something fierce.

Invidicus smiled dangerously, "Man, you _really_ walked into the wrong place."

* * *

Wooot!!! End of chapter! please let me know what you think even one liners make me smile and fart rainbows lol to who caught the quote!

Cheers!

Capt. Blue Eyed Jane


	9. Chapter 9

Seven For a Secret Never to be Told

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the genius that is Eric Kripke. Unless it's unfamiliar to you, then it's mine :)

Chapter 9

Tamera gulped. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was supposed to be a nice, clean, choke him dead with holy water and run out of the church like a hooker, job. She looked around at all the eyes that were shining mischievously at them both. She could feel Isaac tensing up. They were trapped, hogtied, down and dirty with quicksand, whatever. Despite all of this Tamera hoped that at least the death would be quick. Oh what was she thinking these were demons-

"Hold on. I like the girl." Said a sickeningly silky voice, Tamera looked over at the blonde, who was eyeing her body in a very disturbing way.

"Wish I had me a girl like that." Invidicus said with a sly smirk he glanced over at Cupidinis.

The blonde nodded slightly. "I can think of about a thousand things I'd like to do to her."

"You're not gonna lay one filthy finger on her!" Isaac snapped glaring at the demon. From behind him hand clamped down on his shoulder, for the briefest of moment, Isaac felt the bitter cold running down his shoulder he looked at Tamera and then darkness overcame him.

"I got something for you." Said a man in a blue plaid shirt and in his hand lifts up a bottle of drain cleaner. He watches Isaac hungrily. "Here. Have a drink on me, hmm?"

Tamera looked between her husband and the demon, her eyes wide; panic seemed to pump through her system. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!_ "Isaac?"

"On the house!" Tamera's eyes flashed to Envy.

No! They promised! They promised! "ISAAC!" she struggled against the blonde's grip which was surprisingly strong. Tamera watched helplessly as Isaac grinned the bottle with a wicked smirk and lifted the drain clean to his lips and chugging the bottle. Her limbs were shaking, fear, hate, desperation; Emotions were whirling around her so wildly she couldn't help but plead on deaf ears.

"Isaac, no! Baby, please!" All around her the sound of cackled laughter, howling in amusement pulled at her core as Isaac drains the bottle, shaking, bleeding from the mouth, and he dropped to his knees gagging in agony. He foamed at the mouth as more blood dripped drowns his chin and neck. He choked one last time then dropped to the floor, dead.

"Oh, he's down!" Invidicus howled then whipped his head in Tamera's direction "All right, honey._** Your turn**_!"

All the demons pause as they hear a screech of tires and then turn as their doors burst open, splintered wood going all over the bar, they barred their teeth. The doors of the old muscle car creaked open and metal flasks were pulled out.

Bobby, Sam, and Dean all swing the flasks of holy water in front of them violently, aiming for their heads they hiss and crouch away and slowly they back up. Sam grabs Tamera around the waist and pulled her towards the car, Tamera still shouted frantically for her fallen husband, his eyes looking up at her silently.

Sam was not in the mood for condolence, he just wanted to get out, there was only so much holy water in the flasks, and his was already gone. "Come on, we got to go! He's dead! Get in the car!" he basically shoves Tamera in the back seat and looked back to see Dean still immersed in the fight.

"Dean, come on!" his brother thoroughly ignores him and continues one fighting, the stupid Envy kept dodging the water, however Dean figured it was probably a good thing in the end. Dean backed up towards the trunk and flung it open, just in time to notice that his flask was empty. Shit.

Envy grins and lunged at Dean, who with a quick block and a shoulder roll Dean managed to drop Green into the trunck, draw on the underside is a devil's trap. Dean slams the trunk down blocking the scream and jumps in into the front seat.

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!"

* * *

Blaire sat up ramrod straight, her head hurt like a bitch. "Duuude!"she moaned placing a hand to her forehead

Alerted by her friend's wake, Joan looked up from her laptop. "Have a Nightmare Freddy?"

"My spidy senses are tingling." She mumbled.

"Blaire we've been driving for nearly an hour, where the hell did you see this house?"

"In my dreams"

"well next time tell you dreams to give directions because this is bullshit this is all woods-"

"Turn here!" Blaire snapped then grabbed the wheel and yanked it to her side, the wheels kicked up gravel and Joan slammed the breaks quickly then pulled the emerg., which squealed horribly as the Solstice fishtailed around the corner.

"What the _**Fuck**_ was that? Are you _trying_ to get us killed?" Joan swore, taking a huge breath. She patted the dash. "Don't worry baby she didn't mean it."

Blaire ignored her friend's antics and looked along the passing scenery. In between the trees only little could be show, but Blaire scanned every inch in sight of anything.

* * *

"...and I say we're going back -- now!" Tamera shouted at Sam, who looked just as weary as before.

"Hold on a second."

"I left my husband bloody on the floor!"

"Okay, I understand that, but we can't go back."

"Fine. Then you stay. But I'm heading back to that bar." Tamera spat fiercely heading towards the door, Dean passed Sam and walked with her.

"I'll go with her."

Oh my God. "It's suicide, Dean!"

"So what? I'm dead already!" Dean said more non-chalantly then anyone really should about their own life.

"How you gonna kill 'em? Can't shoot 'em, You can't stab 'em." Sam said getting really mad "They're **not** just gonna WAIT IN LINE TO GET EXORCISED!"

"I don't care!" Cried Tamera tears brimming.

"We don't even know how many of them there are!" Sam snapped.

"Yeah, we do." Said Bobby coming towards them with an open tattered book between his palms, "There's seven. Do you have any idea who we're up against?

"No. Who?" asked Dean.

"The seven deadly sins, _live_ and in the flesh!"

Dean grins and chuckles "What's in the box? What's in the..." they all stare at him, "Brad pitt? "Se7en"? No?" Bobby whips the book at him and dean manages to cath and keep it on the page. "What's this?"

" _Binsfeld's Classification of Demons_. In 1589, Binsfeld ID'd the seven sins - not just as human vices, because that would be convenient, but as _**actual devils**_. "

A light goes on and Sam turned to him. "The family -- they were touched by Sloth. And the shopper...

"That's Envy's doing -- the customer we got in the next room. I couldn't suss it out at first, until Isaac. He was touched with an awful Gluttony."

"I don't give a rat's ass if they're the Three Stooges or the Four Tops!" Tamera Barked, "I'm gonna slaughter every last one of them!"

"We already did it _your_ way. You burst in there half-cocked and look what happened! These demons haven't been topside in half a millennium! We're talking medieval, dark ages! We've never faced anything close to this! So we are gonna take a breath..."  
he paused.  
"AND FIGURE OUT WHAT OUR NEST MOVE IS!" Tamera looked at him with hurt and angry eyes he lowered his voice considerably and said quietly, "I am sorry for your loss."

* * *

Envy looked around, amused at all the hunters glaring down at him. Every limb was tied to the chair, his feet not touching the ground as to not smudge the devil's trap that was inked p on the light pine hardwood.

He chuckled "So you know who I am, huh?"

"We do." Said Bobby curtly, "We're not impressed."

"Why are you here? What are you after?" asked Sam, Envy refused to answer, Dean took a shot.

"He asked you a question. What do you want?"

These foolish humans he smirked at them and chuckled condescendingly, but hissed when Dean splashed him with holy water

"We already have what we want!" Envy Said.

"What's that?"

"We're out. We're free. Thanks to you, my kind are _everywhere_. I am legion, for we are many. So me, I'm just celebrating. Having a little fun."

"Fun?" Sam said with disgust dripping from the word.

"Yeah. Fun. you should try it sometime"

"see!" said Dean pointing to Sam, who gave him a 'can we stay focused' look. Dean backed off as Envy continued.

" See, some people crochet, Others golf. Me? I like to see people's insides... on their outside." A wicked grin tore at his face.

"I'm gonna put you down like a dog." Tamera spat.

Envy quirked an eyebrow, "Please." He laughed. "You _really_ think you're better than me." Again he laughed and Dean was starting to really hate the sound. " Which one of you can cast the first stone, huh?" he looked around at the group evilly. "What about you, Dean?" his head whirled around to Dean who stared at the demon with the same intensity that was given to him. "You're practically a walking billboard of gluttony and lust." Dean gave a facial shrug as if to say 'yeah, alright."

"And Tamera. All that wrath. Ooh." He tsked at her, her face ticking in rage. "It's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place, isn't it? It's so much easier to drink in the rage than to face what _really_ happened all those years ago."

Tamera steps over quick as lightening, face twisted in anger and she musters all her strength and smacks him, hard, until Dean and Bobby pulled her back.

"Aah! Whew!" more laughter. "My point exactly. And you call us sins. We're not sins, man. We are natural human instinct. And you can repress and deny us all you want, but the truth is, you are just animals. Horny... greedy... hungry...violent animals. And you know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals, too-"

* * *

"We should probably knock." Blaire said looking at the foreboding door.

"Ya think?" Joan laughed. "Jeeze Blaire you really are losing it aren't you?"

Blaire smirked and winked at Joan, "only when you're around me babe." They chuckled. Then raised their hands to the door and simultaneously knocked.

* * *

"Maybe. But they're not gonna find you... 'cause you'll be in hell." Dean said.

Someone knocked on the door. Everyone a traded glance, Dean was the first to speak.

"Well that was fast." Sam was first to the door, followed by Bobby and then Dean himself, Tamera stayed in the room and eyed the book of exorcism longingly, but when she heard the female voices she walked out of the room. Envy slumped into the chair all giddy with tormented excitement. A familiar smell drifted into his nostrils and his eyes went wide. A deep wide grin overtook his face.

"Oh this is too good."

Tamera pushed though the crowd.

"Who the hell are they?" Dean and Sam turned to her and pointed to both Blaire and Joan, but Tamera already knew and she set her jaw. "Get out of my house!"

"woah ,woah, hold on a minute-they can help-" Sam started pointing at the girls.

"They can get their pansy arses out of my house is what they can do." She snapped at Sam and turned to Blaire and Joan, who both were frowning, Blaire crossed her arm over her chest. "Thanks, but no thanks; I don't need to babysitter to hunters that don't know what they're doing!"

"So you know each other?" asked Dean looking between the women.

"Know 'em? You could say that- we pulled their effing asses out of the fire-!" Blaire said, her temper rising, not that it helped as Tamera was never one to back down from a fight.

"Isaac and I were doing just fine-" Tamera said her eyes burning fiercely, Cold Blue ones stared right back.

"Yeah, obviously, considering that when me and Joan got there your heads were basically on fucking chop blocks!"

"Blaire cool it." Joan said putting a hand out to stop her friend from jumping the other hunter, "You're too prissy to say 'fuck' anyway". Joan turned to Tamera her expression completely serious, "We saved your life." She softly, dangerously.

Tamera froze, and couldn't forget that fact so resentment washed over her face and she forced her head to nod, she looked at Blaire. "don't expect and apology from me."

"Oh." Blaire said feigning hurt feelings with a sobbing face, "because your apology makes my world go round." She sniffled once and was back to her regular self; Joan shook her head towards everyone else.

"Sorry about this- she usually _doesn't _have a backbone." Joan threw a condemning look at Blaire who instantly murmured an apology. "anyway we figured you guys could use our help."

"Seven against six are better odds don't you think?" Blaire said looking at Dean, who gave her a weary look.

"How did you know?"

"Dreamt about it." Blaire said simply letting him fill in the blanks. She looked at Bobby and shook his hand. "Blaire Sparrow."

"I know." Said Bobby, Blaire frowned. "How?"

"I knew your parents. I'm guessing your aunt taught you everything."

Blaire nodded; "yeah!" he turned to Joan

Before she shook his hand she pulled back, "you're not going to say you knew my folks right?"

"I've never seen you in my life." Bobby assured her.

"Good." Joan said with a smirk, "Joan Butler."

"Ohhhhh Blaaaaaaiiiiiireee!" everyone stopped their introductions and turned towards the room where Envy was tied up. Dean, Bobby, Tamera and Sam looked at Blaire whose face instantly drained of colour. Joan looked at her friend and shoved her forward.

"You didn't introduce us?" she asked jokingly. They all entered the room and took a spot along the wall, except for Blaire who stood just at the edge of the Devil's trap. His eyes glinted impishly as he looked her over top to bottom. She hadn't changed much since the last time he saw her. The hair had grown out, which wasn't a problem for him, more to grab onto you could say; but there was a mean air about her. she seemed a little bit more tone then he remembered and her eyes shown with anger and remorse. This day wasn't so bad after all.

"Something wrong?"

"Could say that, more like twisted and wrong, and I'm looking right at it."

"ooo touchy, touchy." Invidicus said smirking for the umpteenth time. "Our last meeting wasn't favourable-?" He asked with innocence.

"heh hem." Dean coughed, and then stepped in front of her. "You know this clown?"

Blaire looked at him with steady eyes. "We met once." Dean searched her blue orbs and saw the pain and regret and instantly he felt his heart tighten. Not only that, but it was the same mask that Dean put on every morning for Sam. The same self loathing pulled over with laughter, the same lie she so easily spoke but somehow seemed to be silk. The same stance, the same appearance, that no one else could really know unless they could do it these selves. For some reason, this brought Dean a sense of calm as they looked at each other, a silent language almost. She knew half of him already-well the mask that covered the distortion.. But it didn't make any sense, he knew plenty of families whose parents were knocked offed by a demon. They had pretty daughter, they went through everything he did, and his heart never did this.... thing. _I must be losing my mind_, he thought, behind them Envy laughed.

He sighed looking between Dean and Blaire and when his eyes rested on her.

"I don't know why you even try Blaire, you know there's no happy ending don't you?"

The left side of her head began to throb. "shit." She hissed her hand flying to her temple.

"What?" Bobby asked. Blaire looked at him briefly before fixing Envy with a hateful glare. "They're coming for him."

Bobby and Sam traded glances. "You sure? How do you know?"

"Yes Blaire." Said Envy softly, gleefully. "How do you know?"

Blaire said nothing to Envy but looked at Sam, Bobby, Dean, and Tamera. "I have Demon Blood in me, and one of my abilities is kind of like ..."

"A supped up radar?" Joan supplied helpfully from her corner. Blaire nodded.

"Enough of this. " Tamera said pulling the book from the shelf. She glared at envy. "you know what? Even if they are looking for you-they won't find you because you'll be in hell." Bobby looked at everyone and ushered them into another room as Tamera began to flip pages.

"oh let me watch." Blaire said under her breath. Her eyes never leaving the demon who seemed to flinch as each page was urned.

"Aw are you scared?" Blaire taunted him, but he only smiled, which only pissed her off more.

"See you in hell, my little bird." Envy cackled.

"I'll show you a bird." She said flipping him off.

Tamera began to read, in a loud commanding voice.

"_Exorcizmus te,  
Omnis immundus spiritus,  
Omnis stanica..._"

In the next room everyone was huddled in a little circle, despite the screams their voices were low.

"I don't think we're gonna have to worry about hunting them." Said Bobby shaking his head, Sam looked at him.

"What does that mean?"

"I think maybe Blaire's right. They're gonna be hunting us. And they're not gonna quit easy."

"You guys, why don't you take Tamara and head for the hills? I'll stay back, slow them down, buy you a little time." Dean suggested with a uncaring shrug, Joan gave him a dirty look.

"Are you retarded? They're seven _**devils**_. With powers unbeknownst to us, we couldn't be even a block away before they fry your ass." Joan said running a hand through auburn hair.

"I agree with Joan-it's insane, just forget about it, okay?"

"There's six of them, guys. We're outmanned-"

"What are we chopped liver?" snapped Joan, "did you forget that we just joined that's-six against seven."

"Well even then we're outgunned."

"Just stop talking." Joan said at his weak rebuttal, she looked at all of them. "This house is pretty stable and we probably don't have many precious seconds to waste especially if they can figure out how to work the last car in the parking lot-I think it was a stick shift so it gives us time. Let's _Home Alone_ this place."

They all nodded at her, Dean included.

"Let's not make it easy for them."

From the other room they all hear Tamera scream.

"Noooooo!" something shattered, "you bitch!"the house shakes and a gust blows out the candles. Everyone rushed into the other room to see Tamera holding Blaire up by the collar multiple blows being made and parried between the two. "He killed my husband!" she screeched, Bobby and Sam ran over and pulled her off of Blaire who slumped down the wall, a river of blood flowing from her nose. "he killed my husband and you set him free, you set him free you bitch!"

"doob, ib's nob by fault bid bou can't bind your footing." Blaire said through her hand in a very unsuccessful defence.

"I know where I was standing-I know! And you-you broke the circle! You broke it! It's your entire fault! Millions of lives are on your hands! My husband's blood! You'll be sorry!"

"Okay time to separate the cats." Bobby said to Sam, who both picked Tamera up and carried her over to another room in the house but bobby gave Blaire a weary looked before leaving.

"What would you do-o-o for a headache pill?" Blaire muttered, she looked beside her to see Joan with a handful of Kleenex.

"thanks." Said Blaire trading her hand for the white puffy softness, "where'd you get them from?" she asked her best friend, who rolled her eyes.

"From that little package you put in my purse- you know to make it look like my grandma's"

"Told you you'd use them."

" I'm not the one using them am I?"

Blaire blinked. "shuddup." Joan headed towards the room with Tamera. "I'm going to tame the beast. You good?"

"I'm 26 Joan; I think I can handle a bloody nose."

"Alright, alright. Just saying." She walked out of the room and Blaire looked up at Dean who just stood there looking down at her with suspicion, although made no move to make the first of what would be a series of undoubtedly snide remarks, so she initiated.

Blaire tilted her head back. "Usually I make sure not to get my face bashed in before talking to a guy, but I guess this can't be avoided so-what's up?"

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked with a stoic tone, Blaire gave him a clueless look and took off her sweade jacket, and pulled up the collar of her faded navy blue tank top.

"Um, I got punched in the face..." Blaire replied wiping away a strand of hair from her face.

"I meant with IT over there." Dean snapped. "It seems like he knows you pretty well." He said lifting his chin up a little with a quirked eyebrow. Blaire noticed a glint come from the inside of his leather jacket and she snorted.

"Please. I'm not a demon. Your huntress-if I can even call her that-just effed up and lost her footing, and in my attempt to rescue her and my foot smudged the circle."

"'Effed up' is putting it lightly, do you even know who we let out there?" He asked harshly, "people are going to die because of what's just went down-" Blaire jumped to her feet, and although she was a foot shorter than him, Dean's heart jumped.

"You know what, Ponyboy, _bite me_." Blaire said stepping close to him. "I might not be as experienced hunter as you, or save as many people as you but believe you me I _know_ what it's like to have people I care about or not on my hands-their lives on my hands. I'm not retarded!" They stared at each other for a long time hazel vs. Blue; silently testing the will of the other.

Their faces were inches apart, their breaths coming out in huffs- frustration feeding the anger and tension that seemed to emanate from every pore on their bodies. Dean's eyes couldn't rest on one spot of her face, the muscle that clenched in her jaw, the small angry jerk of her bicep and her eyes that were slightly narrowed. Her skin was starting to bead with sweat and the way her hair fell around her face made her look fierce. And despite all that radiated tension, Dean couldn't help but feel a little turned on.

The door slammed shut and even though Joan expected to hear a wail of frustration no sound came from the pantry where Tamera was cooling off as to not endanger (or punch out) anyone else. Joan glared at the back of said pantry door.

"Come on, she won't even feel it." She pleaded in a kid

Sam smirked (Despite himself and inwardly opposing) at the eagerness of Joan's hostility towards Tamera. "How about _after_ we defeat the seven sins?"

"...but that defeats the purpose of the entertainment." Joan laughed, grabbing a bottle of water and a rosary from the bag Sam carried into the room, but before she could do anything to make holy water Blaire stormed in and grabbed it from Joan taking a big swing and then ripping the rosary from Joan's fingers, she ignored her friend's 'WTF' look and turned to Sam.

"You're brother's an ass." And without any further explanation she walked towards another part of the house. Joan and Sam traded amused looks before not even three seconds later, Dean walked in scratching the back of his head, with a huge cheeky grin on his face. He took the stake from Sam and nodded to Joan.

"I always said I like 'em feisty." And with a quick raise of his browns and flipping the stake around his hand he headed in the same direction as Blaire.

There was a moment of silence between Joan and Sam before they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

*  
Sat against what she assumed used to be a bookshelf. No lights were on the house, but all the hallways nicks and carnies were lined with the light of a candle. Joan lights the last candle and puts it on the domino row about her. She cocks the loaded shotgun and looks out at the moonlit framed window. She looks up at Sam who was across the room filing up flasks with holy water. He looks over at Joan, who is looking back at him. They watch each other silently for a moment until the lights begin to flicker. They look around. An old radio sparks to life, playing a scratchy tune. From the other room they heard someone cock a gun, followed by Dean's calm voice

"Here we go."

The demon sludged the worthless piece of human flesh around the corner of the property, coming upon the side of the house. The moonlight hid him and his brother's perfectly. This was night-their element-their entity-and they turned off the lights? Tsk tsk. Not that it mattered, they were going to be slaughtered and their waste splayed across the fertile soil in order for the dead to rise once again. The 'Isaac' of now demon possessed and hell bent on revenge for the imprisonment of their brother walked up towards the house the voice scratched and raw.

"Tamara!" the voice was perfect; knotted, hurt, hollow. What a way to begin a fight-ind of light the ram horn that starts the whole battle. He smiled. "Tamara! Tamara! Tamara! Help me! Please!"

_**Thank you all for reading I did post erlier however I'm glad it didn't show up so I could fine tune all this!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it **_

_**See you all next chapter-which should be interesting (silently I'm wondering if I'm going to be able to pull it off)**_

Capt. Blue Eyed Jane.


	10. Chapter 10

Seven For a Secret Never To Be Told

Disclaimer: I own none of the supernatural amazingness! Everything unknown to you is mine :)

Chapter 10

Using a little bit more strength than he would have liked to drag the worthless piece of flesh up towards the front door, he was happy with his acting abilities. He laughed silently. Humans were so gullible, just toss a bit of tail, a bit of flattery and they were all the same. A sponge; A greedy, horny, gullible sponge. Their weaknesses were many, their intelligence was faulted, and their belief in the better wanted to make him gag. No-one was different, no one was good. Its all an act. There was a reason why Sigmund Freud wasn't well liked. Sure, he talked about sex a lot, but wasn't everyone thinking it? Wasn't everyone just putting up the front of elegance, when all we really want is...well... enough musing. It was time to take their plan into action.

"Tamara!" he yelled, voice raw and breaking, "I got away, but I'm hurt bad! I need help!"

Bobby looked at his friend with hard sympathy as her eyes watered and her face contorted into some weird mix of anger and sadness, she wringed her hands around the San Paulo stake.

"It's not him. It's one of those demons. It's possessing his corpse." Bobby said firmly, Tamera looked at him with watery eyes, and it was then that 'Isaac' pounded on the front door. Tamera gave a small jump.

"Baby! Why won't you let me in? You left me behind back there. How could you do that? We swore... At that lake in Michigan. Remember? We swore we would never leave each other!'"

Tamera looked back at Bobby with pleading eyes, "How did he know that?" she sobbed.

"Steady, Tamara."

"You just gonna leave me out here? You just gonna let me die? I guess that's what you do, dear! Like that night those things came to our house... came for our daughter! You just let her die, too."

Against her will, flashback ran across her eyes like a bad movie; the window was open, blood was everywhere- "You son of a bitch!" she wrenched herself out of Bobby's grip, and headed for the door.

"Tamera, no!" but she didn't hear him as she pushed open the door with unbelievable furry, breaking the salt line and tackled her former husband down the steps. She sits on top of him, tear tracks staining her face, and raises the Palo Santo. "You're not Isaac!" she says ready to plunge, but the demon was faster and black smoke swirled out of his mouth and through the air before she could make another move.

"you idiot!" was said somewhere in the background noise that she heard as she was left to watch six other demons run past her and into the house.

Bobby watched as a large overweight meat suit with a beard and beady little eyes looked at his with impish delight. Wrath stalked over confidently a smile tugging up on his lips. Bobby backed up; a face of fear plastered on and he inwardly smiles as the demon walked up against an invisible wall, his face startled and confused. Bobby let a grin slip, and watched as the demon looked up. A devils trap was painted nicely above him on the ceiling; Wrath turned to Bobby with pleading eyes.

"Fat, drunk, and stupid is no way to go through life, son."

-SPN-

Joan and Sam stood side by side in one of the larger rooms, both with their guns and holy water at the ready, when out of the corner of her eye Joan spotted movement outside, she looked over to see Blaire struggling to peel Tamera's body off of her dead husband.

"God Damn it." She muttered and with a quick pat on Sam's shoulder headed for the door. Turning down a corridor (and being passed by another three demons on another hallway behind her), Joan basically slammed into a newly possessed body of the newly escaped sin: Greed (who recently vacated Isaac's body). He was tall black man, cornrows scalped his head. His chin was large and pronounced, with high cheekbones, and large black eyes were smiling with heated mirth. His muscles would scare Arnold. Joan put her hands up in a false surrender.

_Fuuuuuck_. Joan thought. She missed the right hook by inches and managed to get low enough for two quick kidney punches, however she wasn't expecting the roundhouse kick that took all breathing abilities away from her. Joan's skull hit the plaster wall with a resonating _Smack!_ Her vision was split and blurred for a moment, which was enough for her. Greed charged at her-his shoulder sinking into the spot where Joan had been only moments before. Taking her opportunity on the ground she swept; she swung her leg around quickly and hard against the back of the demon's knees, tripping him. Then, as he lay there blinking she sat atop of him and took the rosary off her wrist and slung it over his neck. Instantly he froze. She moved her jaw back and forth opened and closed her mouth a couple of times and then deciding everything was good she patted the side of his face. "Don't go anywhere." She smirked, stepping off of him, knowing he'd be paralyzed for the next three hours. Chuckling, Joan headed down the stairs where she heard Bobby in the next room and caught the beginning of an exorcism.

_"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus__  
__Spiritus, omnis satanica..."_

Joan noticed the large amount of noise coming from outside and picked up her pace stepping out in to the cool night air. The screaming outside was heated and fierce, profanities were shouted every other word and Tamera's fists kept flying. Along with the fists and Palo Santo, Tamera kept Blaire ways away from both her and Isaac.

"Tamera, listen-" Blaire begged

"Get the fuck away from me! All of this is your fault-" she screeched, Joan walked passed a pleading Blaire who gave her a meek look, then grabbed Tamera's first hand then the other. They stood there struggling like two children before Joan stepped in, closed the distance between them and smashed her head against Tamera who went limp not even three seconds later. Joan swung the unconscious hunter (a little pain pricking in her head as she did so), over her shoulder and as she passed Blaire, Joan gave her a haughty look.

"That's how we do it in the Bronx, bitch." Neither noticed the unnamed blonde speedily run up the front steps.

-SPN-

Dean slowly backed up, nearly tripping over a stunned demon as the pretty waitress from the bar sashayed over in his direction. Her figure was astonishing, long blonde hair hung just under breasts, the ends curling up to caress them, her waist was tiny, a little too tiny in Dean's opinion but none the less attractive. She was closer then he remembered a second ago, and he willed his feet to keep moving back. However his other head was having a completely different thought. Dean glanced in the mirror that hung on the bathroom wall briefly, but turned his face away. A cold, long, slender finger brought his attention back to wonderfully dark brown eyes.

"I suppose you're Lust." Dean said with a quick, small smile.

Lust's eyes combed over his body and Dean could feel himself heat up. She rested on one leg; the finger that used to caress his face was now twirling a strand of golden blonde hair. Lust held her right hand lower lip between her teeth, her head arching back as if enjoying a sensual moment and replied in a sultry voice: "Baby, I'm whatever you want me to be."

Dean gulped. "Just stay back."

Lust quirked and dubious eyebrow, something Dean noticed that Blaire did a lot. He was really starting to like that. "Or what?" she asked.

Dean made to respond but his penis refrained him from doing a good job. "Good point."

"I'm not gonna hurt you - not yet. Not unless you want me to." Lust trailed a manicured nail down the side of his face and her hand rested on his shoulder. He didn't want to. For god sakes he didn't but all he could feel was her body against his, every spot he touched was like fire, it hurt, but the pleasure after was intoxicating. Dean leaned down and captured her lips, hungry and ragged.

-SPN-

Sam flinched as the Devil's trap above his head was shattered. He silently cursed the suited demon as he continued with his boast.

"The root of all sin; And you... are Sam Winchester." Sam looked at him sharply. Pride's somewhat too tooth like smile changed into a row of pointed teeth in his mind as Pride grinned from ear to ear. "That's right. I've heard of you. We've all heard of you. The prodigy! The boy king! Looking at you now, I got to tell you," Pride gave him a fast once over. "Don't believe the hype. You think I'm gonna bow to a cut-rate, piss-poor human like you? I have my _pride_, after all. And now with your yellow-eyed friend dead, I guess I don't really have to do a damn thing, now do I? You're fair game now, boy, and it's open season."

-SPN-

The back of Dean's knees hit the edge of the tub, the shower curtain rattling lightly behind it. The sound seems to snap his out of the trance, because he smirked and in one move flipped their positions, his hand on the back of her head. He whipped the shower curtain open and plunged her head face down into the holy water filled bathtub. The floor vibrated with her screams of agony. He pulled her head back up as Lust gasped for breath she did something totally unexpected. Her hand flew to Dean's crotch. Dean frroze. In that moment of weakness, Lust grabbed his arm, pulled it back over his head and with a twist Dean's body lurched forward. Lust grabbed the other hand he might've used against her and twisted it as well, holding it in place. Roles reversed she pushed him over the tub's edge and with her knee on the back of his neck and forced his face beneath the water's surface.

"You ruined my hair." She stated simply, and smiled as the hunter beneath her struggled for breath. His lungs began to burn, his throat strained for the air that wasn't going to be given and his eyes felt they were going to pop out of his head. The breath he was holding finally released Dean could see a little better. The bottom of the porcelain tub was very ... white. Crap. He couldn't die now! There were so many things he wanted to do with his life and-. There was a muffled _Bang!_ And everything was a blur for a moment. Dean coughed and hacked like an old lady as his eyes adjusted to the pattern of the wood on the floor. He looked at the tub that had blasted into pieces; half of it leaning on the floor, and behind where the other half used to be was a series of large holes. He heard the sound of a reloading shotgun and looked in the doorway to see Blaire holding a twelve gauge, the muzzle now pointing at Lust.

"Back off, Barbie." Blaire said, Lust smirked and walked towards her. Not even on her second step across the floor and Blaire fired again. Lust looked down at the newly formed bullet holes and laughed; Blaire threw the gun down and pulled out a knife with attached brass knuckles. Blaire wasn't very good when it came to weapons and ever slash was blocked or countered, she went to jab and her arm was twisted, but instead of fighting Blaire rolled her body under her arm getting limbs back to normal positioning and grabbed onto Lust's arm, pulling her forward and bringing her foot up and kicked her in the gut hard. Lust staggered back. During this time Dean had been searching the room for the lost rosary and he picked it up from the floor and turned to Blaire. Lust dove for her.

"Blaire!" he called and whipped the rosary across the room. Blaire spun, kicking Lust across her pretty little face and snagged the rosary from the air with the blade before coming down and plunging the knife into Lust's shoulder. Shit. Off the mark. But she wrapped the rosary around Lust's neck despite that. With a look of shock still plastered on her face Lust falls back, paralyzed. Dean walked up beside Blaire and looked down at Lust. He smiled and looked at Blaire who was wiping the blood off her blade with the hem of her shirt. Intense blue eyes looked at him.

"Keep your head in the game." She looked at the now tight spot in Dean's jeans. She quirked an eyebrow at him. Something which didn't help the situation. "not that one." She pointed at it with the knife and Dean instinctively turned his pelvis away.

"Hey, keep your toys away from the goods." Dean said defensively.

Blaire rolled her eyes, but Dean could spot the smile she was trying to hide. "You're an idiot." And with a flip of the knife she headed to another part of the house. Dean looked after her and stood there for a moment cooling himself off before realising he should probably bring the body back downstairs to Bobby.

-SPN-

Pride kicked Sam to the ground, and Sam tried to sweep but one of the other demons (Sloth) grabbed his foot and with one flick threw Sam against the wall on the opposite side of the room. The large _kah-THUNK! _Sound, made Joan turn her attention to the ceiling. She turned to Bobby and nodded in his general direction before heading up the grand staircase. Not that he noticed, Bobby was still exorcising Wrath, in order to keep the human alive. Gluttony pulled Sam up by his collar and punched him hard across the face and then threw Sam-The-Raggedy-Anne-Doll towards Pride, who was still grinning like a mad man. Pride pulled Sam up with an arm wrapped around his throat and began to strangle him. Sam gripped at his sleeve in a feeble attempt to loosen the hold, and tried to twist out but to no avail. Just before the dots began to dance in front of his eyes Sam noticed a slender blonde standing in the doorway. She wore a burgundy leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and a black top. Strapped to her leg was a knife. Gluttony whirled around and her eyes flashed dangerously in their coal form, her hands formed as if she had claws.

"You!" they clashed mid step, hands and attacks flying. Sam spotted Sloth come up from behind; he tried to say something but the breath was squeezed out of the windpipe. Sam hacked, and the Woman turned and began to fight two demons at once. The Woman gritted her teeth and pulled the knife out of its sheath and slashed Sloth across the throat. A fiery light appears, with sparks pouring out of the wound before he dropped to the floor. Dead.

Joan decided to jump in and roundhouse kicked Gluttony who had attacked the Woman while her back was turned. In a series of movements, Joan had hogtied the demon with an abnormally long rope made of wild rose stems. She turned towards Sam in time to see that Pride had dropped him and punched the woman twice. The Woman staggered back and swiped the blade across, missing his throat by inches, and she tried again, bringing the blade up through the air, but fate was unkind to her once more as he caught her arm and twisted it, the knife dropping to the floor. They continued to fight and Joan ran over and picked up the blade and as the Woman and Pride faught. Joan walked up swiftly from behind and went to stab him in the back, but he turned, sensing her movement, the blade skewing his right arm. He jumped back and attempted to pull the blade, but it sizzled and sputtered under his touch, and he looked at the Woman with an odd Twinkle in his eyes.

"You'll get yours-"

"Shut up." Joan raised her fist but before she got a chance to knock his lights out Pride violently poured out of the man's mouth and burst through the closest window and spiralled into the night.

There was a moment of silence.

"You forgot to salt the window." Sam said softly wiping the blood from his face, everyone was staring at the broken where Envy escaped.

"...my bad." Joan replied. They watched as the Woman walked over to the body and heartlessly ripped the blade form the man, who gave a weak groan in protest, Joan walked over placed her palm over the gaping wound, glaring at the girl. _Stupid chit_. Joan thought. _Taking the blade out kills the dude._

"Who the hell are you?" she heard Sam ask.

"I'm the girl that just saved your ass."

"Well, we just saved yours, too." Sam retorted.

The Woman chuckled. "See you around, Sam." And without waiting for his reply she all but bounded for the door, Sam limped behind her.

"Wait!" He got to the hall, putting all his weight on the doorframe. He looked out into the hall but she was nowhere to be seen. He turned around and headed back into the room.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sam asked watching as Joan wrapped up the man's shoulder. For some reason anger licked her inside as his tone seemed somewhat disappointed.

"He'll be fine." She said in a clipped tone, sliding 'pride's' arm over her shoulders. The man groaned, blinking he looked at Joan and Sam.

"What's going on?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Not too, too, much. Oh, except you got possessed by Pride, the root of all sin and one of the first devils we've seen in about ten thousand years that recently got out of the gate to hell." The man blinked and passed out once more. Joan smiled at Sam and clapped the man on the shoulder. "Well I thought that went rather well."

* * *

TAH DAH!

i do realize it's rather short, but a scene's a scene.

I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize for my fight scenes sometimes they can be rather confusing but I hope you liked it none the less! : )

Cheers!

Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane


	11. Chapter 11

Seven For A Secret Never To Be Told

Disclaimer: I own Nadda, Zip, Zilch of Everything you recognize. Everything you don't (recognize) is written on the underside of my chocolate chip cookie box and is hidden in a safe in the back of my closet with the combination number nothing like 85-23-4. Therefore I own my cookie box...and what's written on it.

Chapter 11

.

"Joan and I will salt the perimeter." Said Blaire heading towards the large bags of salt that sat by the front door. Dean got there before her and grabbed a bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"No offence sweetheart, but I think you're gonna need a little extra muscle." Dean said. Blaire sighed then turned back to Joan and Sam who seemed to be laughing amongst themselves.

"I stand corrected, Dean and I are going to salt the perimeter." Said Blaire and then grabbling a bag of salt and throwing it over her shoulder as well, she shut the door behind her. They walked down the steps and Dean was surprised she had a bag on her shoulder as well, but said nothing.

"Since we both have salt we should start here and meet up around the back of the property."

"What's the point in doing this?" Dean asked, "not to be rude or nothing, but there's wind and moisture , not to mention these sons of bitches can grab a stick and just _fffyt_ cut a line right across and be in. Isn't salt going to be useless?"

"Not if there's a spell." Blaire said grabbing a knife from her belt and stabbing a hole in the bag. "Now hurry before they get any stupid ideas."

-SPN-

Everyone who got captured was put into separate rooms, all with devil traps on the ceilings, and they were chained to the bed with iron cuffs, and just as an extra precaution there was a cross mounted up on every wall. It seemed to keep them pretty incapacitated.

"Greed, Lust, Wrath and Gluttony." Bobby said counting off the captives on a small sheet of paper. "you said Sloth was killed in the fight?"

"Yeah. Pride and Envy are probably long gone by now." Sam said with a slightly withered look.

"Two more things to hunt down I suppose," said Joan winking at Sam.

"What I don't get is that knife."

"What knife?" Bobby asked, Sam gave his head as small shake, as if what he saw were a dream but told him how the knife the woman held killed Sloth instantaneously. The flash of white and red, the sparks, and how both captive and demon didn't inhabit the body. Throughout the explanation Bobby's face become more and more serious.

-SPN-

Lust groggily opened her eyes. The first thing that she saw was a blood red devil's trap scrawled on the ceiling. She laughed heartily and tugged on her iron cuffed wrists. Her eyes scanned the room looking for anything she could use to break the circle, it didn't matter if her body felt as though it was crushed by a pile of bricks. Survival was important. She refused to go back into that shithole for another seven thousand years.

"ow." The back of the vessel's head was scratched on an exposed spring. She gave the room another once over. Nothing ... nothing ... and a whole lotta nothing. The crappy spring mattress had bloodstains and tears all over it. Lust smirked. Apparently Whips and Chains were involved in the loverly couple's lives. However it wasn't the best re...a..ssur...ance. A thought struck her. Lust looked at the tear near the top of her head. She looked at her cuffed hand. Lust reached, pushing her arm as far as it would go through the cuff, the two fingers nearly scraping the spiralled metal. The tips of her fingers nearly scarped it. Lust turned her head and looked up at the mattress spring, then using the cuffs as leverage she pulled herself up and just clenched the spring with her teeth as the shackles on her feet stopped her from going up any further. She let herself slide and as she did the metal coil scratched against her teeth sliding out from in between them, cutting the pink flash of gums. Lust winced but hauled herself back up and did it again.

-SPN-

"Bobby, that knife-" Sam shook his head. "What kind of blade can kill a demon?"

Bobby looked between Sam and Joan solemnly. "Yesterday, I would have said there was no such thing."

-SPN-

Blaire placed four stones on the joint of the salt lines. There was a emerald at North, that represented Earth. There was lemon quartz at East to represent Wind, a garnet that represented Fire at South and finally a Black Pearl on West that manifested Water. In the centre was a symbol that merged the pentagram with the cross. And on top was mystic quartz.

"I have never seen that before." Said Dean gazing down, Blaire looked up at him briefly.

"that's probably because the symbol's hidden. You know what would happen if the church found out we had merged the Wiccan symbol with the cross?" Blaire didn't give him a chance to answer "a shitfest." She stood up and then walked around the property once more, telling dean to find a herb from the west and south, but they had to be different plants. He did what he was told and once they both got back, Blaire took a roll of some weird twine out of her pocket.

"Re-wound wild rose stem" she said to his questioning look. "it's just like San Paulo, iron or salt. The dead can't cross it. And if you do it right, you can even make rope." She winked at him. Dean watched as she tied the four plants together and then saying:

"I ask you _tuath, airt, deas, iar, _and _aethyr_

To hear my plea and lend me your power."

She lit the one from the north.

"You shelter us in our time of need; you flourish and grow while we, as humans don't"

She chuckled

"I call _Tuath_, Earth, To the circle."

Blaire lit the second plant from the east.

"You cool us off on hot summer days, and when we whistle you come.

I call _Airt,_ Wind, To the circle."

Blaire turned south and held the lighter near the herb, but it immediately caught ablaze. She started for a moment but continued as if it were not strange.

"Passion, rage, warmth, whatever you represent you power is requested

I call _Deas,_ Fire, to the Circle."

-SPN-

There was a surge of power from somewhere, and that's when Lust was able to move the bedspring between her teeth enough without letting it slip to pick the lock on the first cuff. With a laugh of relief she took the spring from her free hand and worked out both her hands and feet. She threw her hands out to the side and left her head fall back, and took a deep breath. Stupid mortals. She looked on the ceiling and glared at the angry Devil's trap then looked back at the bedspring. _Ding!_ With rabid ferocity the mattress was torn up and apart, by bloody manicured hands and all the springs were ripped from the frame and dropped, forming a small pile by Lust's feet. She looked down and thought she had enough so she started by putting the end of the spring under her foot and with superhuman speed unbent at least ten, connecting their ends as she went. But the surge of power left as quickly as it came, and she pulled on the spring with all her might and it wouldn't unwind. It gloated at her from across the room where she had thrown it in a fit of rage and she stared the long pole she still had. Her feet became like lead all of a sudden and whatever breath she took wasn't enough to keep her body going.

Shit.

Someone was doing a large-scale spell, and it was interfering with everything! If she didn't get out now she would never be able to leave! With all her might she grabbed the spring pole and standing on her tiptoes let the top of the pole touch the ceiling, and with agonizing slowness she tried to drag it across the border of the devil's trap but it fell diagonally; she was too short! She turned the bed on its side with a large _Ka-Thunk!_ She swore, someone will have heard that. She got up on the metal frame and balanced, keeping her one hand on the border of the Devil's Trap (It made such a convenient wall) and holding the spring pole closer towards the middle she had more control, enabling her to scratch the paint away. There were quick steps coming up the stairs, but Lust's eyes were focused on the thinning red line. Just a little bit more... Done!

The door swung open "Get her quick!" yelled the old man, Lust smiled evilly and then twisted herself out of the unconscious form and flew down the hallway under the door of her brothers, the humans close behind, but they too were free in a matter of moments.

-SPN-

From behind them they heard a window shatter, and a huge mass of black smoke was whirling towards the North side of the property, strait to where Blaire was chanting.

"Hurry up Blaire!"

She ignored him and continued her speech in rapid Latin, slowly the path of salt that they had so delicately laid around the house began to glow, and Dean watched it was it started from either side of house and lit up the field around them as the circle began to close, feet away from where they stood two large swirls of cloud rushed by their head and Dean took the shotgun from his side and fired in vain at the formless demons, but the circle slowed around them as the fourth demon smashed into it, lightning and sparks raked the surface of the mass of black. Blaire and Dean shielded their eyes as light emanated from every speck its 'body' and in a split second the only thing left was large patch of dead grass. They turned as Joan, Sam and Bobby ran out and swore simultaneously, watching the speck of black fade off into the night sky.

-SPN-

"My head hurts."

"That's why I said stop after the tenth shot."

"But it tasted sooooo gooooood. Mmmhmhmmm" Joan moaned, her head resting on the side of the sink. Blaire slapped her butt so she would move to the dining table, she then looked at her friend and went ot side for a moment and picked up the garbage pail and put it between her feet, Joan yanked her head back from the smell.

"This shit is rank!"

"Bring a bucket next time with that tequila."

"Why won't you let me use the sink? It's nice and cooold!" she paused then put her head between her knees and heaved.

"I don't understand why you got drunk to begin with, you and Dean." She rolled her eyes, and ogt back to cooking.

"because out of seven demons, we caught one." Joan said then shouted as if in and angry afterthought: "ONE!"

"Is definitely where I'm going to stop next time." Blaire turned to see a dishevelled Dean in the doorway. The only thing he had on was a pair of jeans. His chest and chiselled abs were open for the public to see. Joan watched in amusement as Blaire glued her eyes to his chest and he (not noticing anything except the sink at the moment) walked towards the cool metal looked at the dishes (her eyes continuing to watch him.) And slowly, very very, very, slowly picked one up and began to wash them. Suddenly the smoke alarm went off and it encouraged Blaire to look at the burning French toast. In a fit of panic she forgot her head and and foolishly picked it out of the pan and threw it across the room and into the puke bucket/can.

"MotherofPearl!" Blaire swore and put her finger In her mouth "hothothothot." Dean looked at the beeping fire alarm and winced. The blood pounded in his ears and at the moment it wasn't something he could take. With one fluid movement the alarm shattered and Blaire looked at Dean's raised gun, the barrel still slightly smoking, Sam wandered in groggily not a moment later.

"Jesus Dean."

"'Sup Sammy?" Dean replied non-chalantly, putting the gun back in his pocket.

"Sam you're not drunk too are you?"

"You kidding? Sam drank more than I did last night." Dean replied for his brother giving him a cheeky grin. "Probably had something to do with that vixen over there." He looked over and Joan had passed out on the table. He snorted. "wow."

Sam sat down next to her and rested his forehead on the table as well.

"I'll never drink that much again!"

"Sure you will." Replied Blaire then she tugged Dean's belt pulling him towards the stove, and through his hangover he had the gull to reply: "easy tiger, no dinner first? Didn't realize I was that cheap-"

"Yeah yeah, I want nothing under that belt. Help me cook, you the most sober one of the bunch." Dean pursed his lips for a moment, looking back at the Sam and Joan he shrugged.

"Alright, I'll get the eggs and bacon ready, and then once you're finished the French Toast I'll make the crepes" he moved over the egg carton laying open on the counter.

Blaire looked at him as if he were trying to trick her. "Who said you were in charge?"

Dean took a couple of eggs in his hands. "Sweetheart, I'm _always in charge_." He tossed the three eggs over his shoulder, catching each one with flourish in front and winked at her. Blaire tried to suppress the grin but gave up halfway and chuckled.

"You're an Idiot." With a roll of her eyes she went back to work.

"Only when a hot thing like you is around." Dean replied automatically.

"Do you hit on women so much that sweet talkin' is the first statement out of your mouth?"

"Pretty much." Blaire laughed and Dean stopped what he was doing to listen for. It was cute-she snorted and covered her mouth, her face heating up and turning bright red. Dean could feel the laugher bubbling up unexpectedly from the surface and he laughed at the sight. It had been so long since the last time he did he had forgotten how free it felt; how every sorrow seemed to pass through him, as if he was affected by nothing. It was nice. For that moment of course, and then everyone had to crash back down into reality. Their amusement died down into a chuckle and then both began to work of food. As soon as he started, Dean felt ... strange. Standing beside each other in silence wasn't as daunting as it had been with other women. It was calm, which Dean hadn't felt since he was four. Every movement they made was synchronized, they knew what they needed from the other without any words or looks, every time they needed the counter or the stove they switched fluidly without bumping into the other. She handed him the salt a split second before he needed it and when he was back at the counter the toast popped and he tossed it in her bowl of mixed eggs, cinnamon, milk and flipped it over just in time because she would grab it and plop it in the frying pan. It just felt...natural, normal, light, free, copasetic. For a moment Dean was happy... until he laid the bacon the frying pan and it sizzled and fat jumped from the pan like a grasshopper.

"OW! Sonfofabitch!" the pan clattered against the stove as he took a couple steps backwards, his hand placed over his left nipple. Blaire looked at him for a moment and laughed before taking over.

"That was intelligent." She taunted, "you gonna be alright princess?"

"Shut up." Was the only thing he could retort. "I can feel it pulsing!" he said in weird mixture of awe and disgust.

Blaire walked over to the fridge and took the carton of milk and pressed it against Dean's chest. She looked up at him and smirked before finishing up breakfast. "You might want to put on a shirt."

Dean mocked her in his head as he walked towards his pile of clothes on the floor of the living room.

-SPN-

After breakfast, they went to bury the Sloth, Dean poured gasoline, over the body while Sam followed suit with salt. Blaire and Joan rested on the end of their shovels watching them, and their gaze flicked over to the far edge of the property, where Tamera was standing in front of a pyre; Isaac's pyre.

"I feel for her," said Joan with a small sigh. "but she was still a bitch."

Blaire slapped her friend on the shoulder and silenced any other stupid comments with a glare. "she just lost her husband, Joan. God knows what that feels like."

No one said anything after breakfast. Tamera didn't eat, couldn't eat. There was this hole in her stomach that seized up every muscle in her body, sometimes he didn't even know if she was breathing. Everything around her was immaterial, just black. There were no people in her world, only shadows and every movement she made hurt like a thousand needles, every breath was like swallowing water; heavy and forceful. She didn't feel the tears that ran down her face, her mind and body were both distracted by the way the fire was licking up a corpse-no-Issac's corpse. She was so numb from grieving, the floor disappeared beneath her to too many times last night to count, and tremors of guilt and sadness had wracked every emotion dry. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath in.

Once they were finished voodooing the body, the brothers got out of the grave and stood near the edge, Sam looked over to Isaac's pyre solemnly. "Think she's gonna be all right?"

Dean didn't really spare a glance. "No. Definitely not." Blaire and Joan walked over and they all stood together watching Tamera. Their attention is taken away when Bobby came out of the house, rubbing a hand down his face looking exhausted.

"Well, you look like hell warmed over."

"You don't look like a pile of sunshine either ya idgit."

"How are the survivors, bobby?

"Well, all four will make it. Lifetime of therapy bills ahead, but, still..."

"That's more than you can say for these poor bastards." Dean said, and then suddenly his face lit up as he turned to his brother, "speaking of poor bastards, I'm just gonna ask it again - who was that masked chick? Actually, the more troubling question would be, 'how come a girl can fight better than you?'"

"Very easily it seems..." says Blaire helping the barb, the two of them share a smirk.

"Three demons, Dean. At once."

"Well-" Joan started but seeing the look Sam was giving her, she decided not to finish the statement.

"Hey, whatever it takes to get you through the night, pal."

"Yeah, well, if you want a troubling question, I got one for you." Said Sam looking between the group of hunters, Dean quirked an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"If you let out the seven deadly sins, what else got out?" Joan said, finishing Sam's thought. They all frowned, the ground and peoples shoos being the thing of interest at the moment.

"You're right. That is troubling." Said Dean at last he then lights a matchbook and tosses it into the newly dug grave below.

Later, after the bonfires had settles down, everyone has packed up their stuff, and were now standing under the shade of a giant oak for goodbyes. Tamera spares everyone a glance, except Bobby who she gives a hug and then opens the door to her car.

"See you gents around."

"Tamara?" She looked up at her friend. "The world just got a lot scarier. Be careful."

She nodded. "You too." She glared are Blaire and Joan but didn't say anything and sped off down the road.

Joan watched after her in disbelief. "What a bitch..."

"There are five still out there." Blaire says, popping the big elephant in the room, Bobby nodded and then looked at everyone in turn.

"Keep your eyes peeled for omens. I'll do the same and let you know if anything tips the scales"

"You got it." Said Dean, pulling the keys to the impala out from his pocket.

"Wait, Bobby." Sam says, and Bobby turned back to face him. "We can win this war, right?"

Bobby looked at them and didn't answer, Blaire took her round and looked at them all dubiously.

"What's the pause for? Of course we are!" she laughed.

Joan shrugged her shoulders, "Psht. We humans are the cockroaches of civilization!"

However the mood wasn't lightened and Bobby gave a grim look, face and opinion unchanged.

"Catch you on the next one."

"So, where to?" Dean asked, Sam was about to answer but looked at Blaire and Joan, who immediately got the hint and walked towards their Solstice.

"Uh, I don't know. I was thinking Louisiana maybe." Sam said uncertainly.

Dean looked thoughtful or a moment. "Little early for Mardi Gras, isn't it?" but then his face brightened. "But maybe Lust doesn't know, nice thought Sammy-"

"Yeah, no. Listen and she mentioned this hoodoo priestess outside of Shreveport that might be able to help us out. You know, with your - with your demon deal."

Dean pursed his lips then gave a 'whatever' shrug. "Nah."

""Nah"? What does that mean, "nah"?" Sam asked, gritting his teeth together and staring at his brother incredulously.

"Sam, no hoodoo spell's gonna break this deal. It's a goose chase." Dean replied looking at his brother.

"We don't know that." Sam basically all but begged.

"Yes, we do. Forget it. She can't help. We're not going, and that's that. What about Reno, huh?" Dean walked around Sam towards the driver's side and was about to open the door when Sam spoke.

"You know what? I've had it." Said Sam hotly, " I've been bending over backwards trying to be nice to you, and...I don't care anymore."

"hmm." Said Dean, giving his brother an unsurprised 'let's hear it' look. "That didn't last long."

"Yeah, well, you know what? I've been busting my ass trying to keep you alive, Dean, and you act like you couldn't care less. What, you got some kind of death wish or something?"

"It's not like that." Dean replied seriously.

"Then what's it like, Dean?"

"Sam –"

"Please, tell me."

"We trap the crossroads demon, trick it, try to welch our way out of the deal in any way? You die. Okay? You die. Those are the terms. There's no way out of it. If you try to find a way, so help me _god_ ... I'm gonna stop you."

Sam sighed, anger licking the inside of his chest. "How could you make that deal, Dean?"

"Dean shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "'Cause I couldn't live with you dead. Couldn't do it."

"So, what, now I live and you die?" hissed Sam.

"That's the general idea, yeah." Dean replied airily.

"Yeah, well, you're a hypocrite, Dean. How did you feel when dad sold his soul for you? 'Cause I was there; I remember. You were twisted and broken. And now you go and do the same thing; To me. What you did was selfish."

"Yeah, you're right. It was selfish. But I'm okay with that." Dean smiled.

"I'm not."

"Tough. After everything I've done for this family, I think I'm entitled." Said Dean finally, and he could se the anger melt from his brother's face, maybe it was time to be straight with family. "Truth is, I'm tired, Sam. I don't know, it's like there's a light at the end of the tunnel."

"It's hellfire, Dean." Snapped Sam.

"Whatever. You're alive, I feel good - for the first time in a long time." he spared a glance over at Blaire and Joan, getting into their car. "I got a year to live, Sam. I'd like to make the most of it. So what do you say we kill some evil sons of bitches and we raise a little hell, huh?"

Sam shook his head. "You're unbelievable."

Dean smirked. "Very true."

The Pontiac Solstice screeched to a halt beside the Impala and revved the engine. Dean and Sam watched in amusement as Joan whistled at the boys. "Hey sweet thangs going my way?" she laughed.

"I'm going your way now sweetheart." Dean smiled. Blaire looked at Sam.

"Might as well hunt with you guys, get these asshats back in all together. More firepower and all that."

Sam shook his head again, but this time with a smirk. "Might as well."

"That's the spirit!"

Joan and Blaire peeled away their tires kicking up tons of dust as they raced down the road, The impala revved her engine and followed close behind.

-SPN-

* * *

Thanks all who have stuck with the story so far! :) Unfortunately I will be away all of August in Italy so I won't be posting until September 7 or 8th but I'll be working on it throughout my vacation! Anyway I'll see you all again September! Cheers for now

Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane


	12. Chapter 12

Seven For a Secret Never to be Told

By Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane

Disclaimer: MY COOKIE BOX! Heh hem, I mean, everything you don't recognize (including plot [that is varied off the original plot which doesn't belong to me]) belongs to me.

AN: Welcome Back! Sorry for the tediously long wait and I hope that this is alright! Can you believe that the Sixth season is starting already! Awesome, at least I have Dean's personality for the future too! Cheers!

Chapter 12

THREE WEEKS LATER

It was ... strange. Strange, to make jokes with someone other than Dean (ones that included more thought than just a high school diploma), strange how quickly small jobs- that usually took a day-took a mere couple of hours to complete. You'd think in their profession strange wouldn't be all that...well, strange, it would be normal. But it wasn't. Just how there were two more people to get into arguments or eat dinner with, or shoot the shit with. Between the four of them, they were pretty well harmonized. All hunters had their own style and most often than not, unless you started out as a group, you couldn't really collaborate with anyone. Everyone was carved in their own stone, their way of thinking and working; their "give 'em hell" or "give 'em gold" attitude. It wasn't something that usually worked merging hunters together. And they had teamed up with hunters before to know that the yellow brick road always leads to that demented little man behind the curtain; and you always had to melt a bitch to prove you're something.

Maybe that was it. Maybe the fact that everything felt right is what scared him.

Again, at risk of sounding overly repetitive, it was strange. Joan was totally different from Jessica. The stunning blonde who could cook for kings, was as sweet as honey, fun loving and studious –for some unknown reason- couldn't shadow the hunter that cooked to survive, tough as nails sailor cussing smoker that was as funny as she was beautiful. Sam couldn't tell if it was the complete opposite of his normal tastes that made her attractive, or the fact that she was (behind all human flaws) a really awesome person. Nothing could not be talked about she was as cool as a cucumber when most would go curl in their corner.

Lincoln, Nebraska was four days behind them now. They had caught a whiff of a werewolf case along the way and took it down within two days, a vampire clan that had gone rogue in three, and Sam smirked at the memory, it was the first time his brother had been completely speechless.

"_Joan you know how I feel about it."_

"_Blaire, they're vampires, not puppies that decided to bite a couple of people's ankle. They're dangerous and they're just going to keep killing."_

"_We should talk to them."_

"_Oh yeah-because that's gone so well in the past." Said Dean snidely from his end of the table, Blaire ignored him._

"_Blaire's right, they could just have hit a blip, vampires usually pray in the same area to be undetected and they're smart enough to know that if they kill enough in the same place we'll come running. It doesn't seem as though they're-"_

"_come'on Sammy." Dean interrupted giving his brother an annoyed look, "you don't really think they're not smart enough to make the obvious choice between a tofu dog and an all beef burger."_

"_Tranquilizers." Blaire insisted looking at Joan, who frowned at her friend._

"_Don't give me that face, Blaire."_

"_We'll talk to their leader, if nothing happens I'll get rid of them."_

"_Blaire-"_

"_Joan." They stared at each other for a couple of moments before Joan sighed._

"_Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this...?"_

"_Because you love me."_

_Joan unscrewed the bottle of ibuprofen. "That must be it." She took a pill then turned to Blaire. "But it get's hectic, you're on your own because I wanted to slaughter them all to begin with."_

_Blaire nodded. Later that night they parked the Impala (which had been dubbed the infamous ghost hunting machine-meaning all hunts were done with the girl.) on a hill close to the mine that the clan was staying in. The only light given to the hunters was the pal shine from a cloud tinted moon. There was a light that flickered lazily near the mouth of it, over a wooden sign that warned of the collapsing mine shaft and how after hours the workers weren't responsible. ._

"_If you need help just holler."_

_Blaire shrugged. "There's only eight of them, how much damage could they do?" with that she stood up, checked her waist from her Beretta 92 FS with cherry wood grips, extra ammo, and her bullwhip. "'K I think I'm good."_

_Joan pulled out her dark horn gripped Italian Stiletto AKC and twirled it around her hand. "Need a blade?"_

"_Nah."_

_Joan gave her a look and shrugged. "Alright."_

"_Wait a second, you're not going in there alone are you?" asked Dean looking between the two girls._

_Blaire rolled her eyes. "no I came decked out to watch your brother take them on."_

"_I'll come with you."_

_Blaire shrugged "suit yourself, but don't get in my way."_

"_That's my line, Sweetheart."_

"_Only when you're partnered with Joan." Blaire replied with a smirk._

"_Oooooh that's cold."Joan moaned in false hurt. Both hunters made their way towards the abandoned silver mine. Dean figured that it was a pretty smart move against werewolves crossing the terf, not to mention that stupid teenagers always came in, so it was a like a 'meals-on-wheels' which would be convenient if they didn't have a mother and or father who wailed at the drained body of their son and or daughter. They got to the mouth of the tunnel and Dean moved ahead of her, much to Blaire's dismay, but she said nothing, because she hadn't really taken on this many vampires before. Not that she would tell him that._

"_Alright here's what we do-" they started simultaneously, then stopped, Blaire narrowed her eyes. "Here's what YOU"LL do. I go in try to talk some sense and you stay here like a good little boy and look pretty."_

"_Remember what you told me when we met 'armature hunter in comparison' you can't do this alone. Now I'll find another way in so we can attack two sides at once."_

"_Fine." Blaire sighed. "but I'm going in first-" and before he could say anything she got up and basically booked it into the mine, leaving Dean on following slowly behind holding the retarded 'screwdriver' that Sam gave him. He swore that kid liked to be punched in the face. Jesus it was only ONE Dr. Who episode... He caught up with her at the split of the tunnel and she hadn't even spared him a glance as she headed left, so Dean took the next and after a while of fumbling around in the dark he finally saw a light at the end of the tunnel (forgive the line) and he peaked through the little window. At least twelve vampires were parched around different parts of the cave. And they were all staring at her, as she spoke._

"_Look, I understand that you're not of the vegetarian grade, but there are a mass of people that are dying in this town so you have three options: One; I can kick your ass-that would be the easiest and simplest. Two: you can turn veggie-burger or three: I can kick your ass." All around her there was laughter, and hissing in anger and annoyance._

"_You are greatly outnumbered." Said the leader calmly, crossing his arms in his seat. "And three people a year is hardly enough to sustain my clan, and as a leader that's my job."_

"_And it's my job as a hunter to keep the people of the United States, safe. You could go veggie?"_

_The leader smiled, and that's when Dean knew that it wasn't going to go well. "Or we can kill you." Dean booked it down the tunnel, and while he did, Blaire unclipped her bullwhip from her waist, tapping the trigger of the Beretta 92 and taking it off of safety she tossed it up into the air. None of the vampires paid any attention to it; that was their first mistake. Their second was underestimating someone like Blaire. She had moved less than two feet and in three flicks of her wrist the whip had snapped the heads off of three of the vampires, she pulled the whip down and then up and back flipped out of the way of an attack, then as soon her feet hit the ground she darted to the right and circled her wrist quickly. Up in the air, the tip of the bullwhip hit the hit of the gun spinning it back towards her and then wrapped itself around the trigger. Blaire pulled back and the gun went off trailing the footsteps left behind by the third vamp. She thought of something and swung the whip in the opposite direction and then yanked back, nailing the sucker right between the eyes with a silver bullet. She smirked, but was tackled to the ground, and for a moment she was blinded but spat in the vampire's face. Disgruntled she stretched and took the bullwhip and wrapped it around his throat. The wild rose material burned through his ski, smoking at the contact and in a matter of seconds his head was cleaned off. With a few more whirls of the whip the only vampire left standing was the boss. And he didn't look to happy._

"_My Clan!" he hissed angrily, his eyes grew red and he fixed her with for a second she feared was the last look she would receive on the planet. A shot echoed and the leader's head exploded and the body lifelessly fell to the ground. Blaire looked at Dean who stood in the doorway (panting) with the shotgun aimed at the very spot where the leader once stood._

"_Thanks." Blaire said softly looking at the carnage around her. Her heart clenched at the blood that pooled across the floor. She had never wanted this, but as Joan had said-it was something that just had to be done. Dena looked around the room absolutely speechless. He looked at Blaire. She was short, a little stout and was basically a goody-two-shoes who mothered them into next year and yet seven vampires had been slain in the twenty seconds it had taken him to get from the safepoint to where she was. The only thing that came out of his mouth was silence the only thing that ran though his head was: _who was this girl?_ She looked at him the with her eyes sad and she gave him a small smile._

"_I guess we're done here."_

_Again, Dean was speechless._

His cell phone rang and it woke Sam out of his reverie, he gave an apologetic look to everyone ('excuse me') and got up walking towards the back part of the room. The screen blinked with "private caller." And Sam could feel his stomach tie up in knots. He pressed the green button and held the Blackberry up to his ear.

"Hello?"

A deep metallic voice assaulted his senses. "Hello Sammy." His smile froze and the voice on the other end seemed to see it. It gave a mocking chuckle.

"Who is this?" asked Sam fiercely but not loud enough to draw attention from the others.

"Who do you think?" the voice asked. "Let's just say you want answers, and I got 'em."

Sam said nothing, his jaw tightening and the voice laughed. "See you soon Kido."

The line went dead.

Dean looked up from his plate as Sam slowly sat back down, eyes never leaving the oh-so-interesting pattern of the tablecloth. "Who was it?"

Sam glanced at him then he picked up his fork, turning his attention back to his food and replied quickly, "No-one, Wrong Number." But he knew Dean wasn't going to let it go.

"pft. Whatever!" said Joan taking a swig of beer, "Who was it?"

"Joan." Blaire said warningly, but Joan waved her over polite friend off.

"Dunno." Sam replied and then turned to Blaire. "are you finished?"

"mm." Blaire said into her napkin, then she went to get the plates but Sam stopped the back of her chair with his foot.

"I've got it Blaire." She smiled at him. "why thank you Sam." Dean followed suit and Sam told the girls that they could get first dibbs on the T.V. Dean gave him a look but Sam ignored it. Once both brothers stood at the sink they looked momentarily confused.

"Where's the plug?" asked Dean.

Sam shrugged. "No idea."

"By the dish rack!"Blaire's voice floated in from the other room. Sam and Dean did the dishes in silence, each caught up in their own thoughts.

Dean thought about the three weeks that had gone by with no word from Bobby, or Ash or even Chanel 7 News about any omens of impending doom and mass destruction. A wave of guilt began to wash over him but he rationalized that if Sam would have just killed the dude, none of this would have happened. Sam kept on insisting that they 'let' the demons out. They didn't. ... Although Dean wished that he had the nerve to shoot the dude when he had the chance. But they (Sam) would keep asking 'why?' Sometimes things in the world didn't have reason, there was black and there was white. People have to die because there are things we can't control. And when we can ... when others can ... sometimes-many times, sin comes into play. Dean smirked at his play on words. There were things in life worth giving up; He would never regret selling his soul. The truth was he _was _tired. Sure, there were good times, but most of the granted hours were tiring up loose ends, driving for days in a car (although it was his beloved Impala there was only so much family that you can take), and constantly looking over his shoulder-hell! He couldn't even remember the laugh time he laughed, loudly, whole heartedly ... freely. But doing what other people only claim to do, saving lives, helping people who don't even know they're in danger. There are thing you must give up.

Blaire laughed loudly at something on the T.V. and Dean stopped to listen, when she snorted, Joan hushed her into oblivion. Dean chuckled.

He looked back at the dishes the smile fading. _Regretfully, there are things you have to give up..._

Sam's mind kept going back to that knife, and in turn that girl. Was she the reason he felt watched? What did she want from him? He gave his head a small shake. Before she had shown up he had felt her presence, and the other demons seemed to recognize her (with animosity none the less) and Sam wasn't sure wheather that was a good thing or a bad thing. In many cases you could say that the enemy of my enemy is my friend. However, if you enemy is a demon, does that mean that the girl (being a demon herself) betrayed her own kind? And for what purpose? His? Or her own? It was a hard pill to swallow; why had she been marked? On the other hand she would most likely know where the other Sins would be. They could use her. Sam's thoughts flickered to Dean. He would never agree to trusting a demon in any way, shape or form. He had the emotional capability of a teaspoon when it came to the sympathy of others; the shoot first and ask questions later. Sam scoffed at his brother mentally. And then there was Blaire's warning to 'stay away' from blondes. One part of him wondered how true it could be. She did say that she had the same...problem with her blood that he did, and every one of his visions came true. Maybe he was overthinking things, he would set a trap and interrogate-without Dean.

He heard Blaire laugh at something on the T.V. only to get hushed into oblivion by Joan.

_Joan. She would understand_. He would talk to her.

-SPN-

"I dunno..." said Joan softly, she looked up at Sam's earnest face. "I don't generally care about the rules that Blaire sets but when it comes to her visions..."

"I'm not talking about trusting her." Sam interrupted, Joan looked up at him from under her lashes, for once her face was a serious.

"You say that as if she won't see right through you." Joan took a long drag on her cigarette and flicked the ashes away.

"She won't." Sam replied in finality, Joan shrugged exhaling.

"I'm guessing you don't want me to tell Betty Crocket and G.I. Joe?"

"Dean."

Joan took another drag. "By the way Blaire's been looking at Dean-you trust her?"

Sam nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets, leaning agaist the hotel wall. "you know, it's weird."

A pale brown eyebrow arched. "Oh really."

Sam gave a small smile. "Hunting with you both in such a short times-it's as though-"

"-it's alot longer?" Joan finished, flicking her habit onto the pavement.

"yeah. It's like we all know what each one of us is going to do before we do it-I mean I'm used to that with Dean but, he's my brother. It's weird with you though."

Joan gave a wicked smirk. "we're synchronized." Sa, noticed and returned a flirtatious smirk of his own but before either could make the next move the door swung violently open, Blaire's head poked around the corner. "Guys, an omen, come here!" and she disappeared with Joan and Sam in tow. "Dean." Blaire said simply and Dean upped the volume on the T.V.

"_-Never before has Las Vagas, Nevada had this kind of heat wave, it's record breaking as temperatures sky rocket way above the seasonal 95 to 105 degrees to 113 to 122! Most of Las Vagas have left their homes and flooded to the casinos where air-conditioning and oxygen pumped-"_

"Wait. Las Vagas?" asked Sam sceptically, "which co-incidentally happens to be called 'Sin City?'"

Dean shrugged, "demons are egotistical jerk-offs, what's it to us?"

"I agree with Sam. It seems pretty sloppy, especially after three weeks of nothing." Said Blaire slowly, chewing on the bottom right hand corner of her lip.

"Well, I think they're trying to get us to follow this diversion" said Joan, more to herself than everyone else. "So what we have to do is know enough about vagas so we can be in and out and not attract any attention to ourselves."

They nodded.

"Should we leave now?" asked Blaire, eyes darting between them and the T.V. "Because..._Pirates of the Caribbean_ is on..."

"Isn't that movie old?" asked Sam, Blaire shook her head.

"Only five years."

Dean groaned. "Not Johnny De-"

"DON"T!" shouted Blaire and Joan simultaneously.

"DON'T SHUN ALL THAT IS JOHNNY!" Blaire added.

Joan turned to her and said soberly: "I think that was a bit much." Blaire gave and exaggerated _GASP!_

"Doth thou have no shame?" she plunged an invisible knife in her chest and pretended to die, "Thy very words wound my soul!"

"The fact that I know you in public wounds my soul." Joan retorted flatly, Dean laughed and Blaire bounced off the ground like a spring glaring at her friend. "You're mean. And we're watching it." And continuing to glare at Joan, Blaire grabbed the remote from Dean and flounced back in front of the T.V.

* * *

Thank you all for being so patient with me. I hope to have the next chapter up soon before my birthday :) :)

Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane.


	13. Chapter 13

Seven For a Secret Never to Be Told  
by Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane

AN: sorry about the huge gap, I really so owe you two chapters however College is kind of getting to me. So please bear with me. :) So here's a little bit of the foundation for the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot (sort of) and my characters :)

* * *

Chapter 13

The drive from just outside Massachusetts to Nevada was a long one. Almost a week; that's if you consider the sleeping, the eating, and the stopping for bathroom breaks (after Blaire's horrible shriek of "we're _girls_! We can't just whip it out anywhere and take a piss-okay!") And of course a trip wouldn't be complete without the incessant and oh so charming...debates.

"I swear to God, Joan-"

With a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel Joan had had it! "That's it!" she exclaimed and slammed on the breaks, sending Blaire flying towards the dash with a screech.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?" asked Blaire her voice shrill, taking off her seatbelt.

Joan turned to her nagging friend. "Blaire, for the love of everything that is holy in this world-SHUT UP!"

"I'm just saying! You have to shift _before_ you hear the engine-"

"-I _know_ how to drive a car, Blaire-"

"-Well apparently you don't-!"

"At least I _have _a driver's licence." Blaire was silent for a long moment, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"That's not the point and I passed my G1 with flying colours and another thing-!" But whatever the point was supposed to be, Joan paid no attention, muttering: "I can't take this anymore" she pulled out her cell phone and quickly typed in Sam who picked up on the first ring, she hadn't given him a chance to even say hello before commanding: "we need to switch, I can't take much more of this!" About a hundred feet in front of them the Impala skilfully pulled up to a stop. As soon as Sam got out of the passenger's side of the impala, Joan pressed this neat little button on the side of her steering wheel, which opened Blaire's door full swing and Blaire (with a shove from Joan) tumbled out of the car, Sam stepped over her with a muttered apology and got into the Solstice. Before Blaire and Dean could figure out what had just happened, the Solstice was kicking up dust in its path, nearly half a mile away from them already. Dean looked back, as Blaire got up and straitened her shirt and holster. Dean put the car in reverse and pulled back up beside her as she jogged towards him. Slightly panting she opened the passenger side door, she hopped in clicking her seatbelt and fanning herself with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Thanks!"

Dean threw her a sideways glance. "No problem." There was a moment of silence, "you're pretty happy for someone who just got kicked out of her car."

Big sparkling eyes looked at him. "I know, eh? She's never kicked me out of the car before so I was wondering what exactly would have happened."

Dean quirked an eyebrow as he started the engine; and drove behind the now non-existent taillights of the Solstice. "And that's a good thing?"

Blaire flashed him a smile and he couldn't help but smirk, her smile was infectious. "'course!" she replied with fervour, "because now she's got some alone time with Sam-mind if I turn down the windows?"

Dean shrugged. "Sure."

She beamed at him. "Thanks!" With ease she rolled down the window, which surprised Dean as although the Impala was in impeccable shape there were only so many things you could do before it started showing its age. Not to mention that it took Sam a good couple of cranks to get it down and she looked like...well she didn't look like she could kick ass. Blaire basically stuck her head out of the window for a couple of moments before coming back inside, her hair now tangled and windswept.

"Much better." She basically sighed, and then her eyes lit up as she put her head closer to the speakers. "_Boston_?"

Dean gave her a weirded out look. Out of all the bands- he wouldn't figure _Boston _being on her list. "Yeah, why?"

"May I?" Before he could even agree or say anything she reached over and cracked the volume basically to its max. She sang along, not that Dean could hear her, although the air guitar solos were something to keep him chuckling for the next ten minutes. Compared to some of his other favourites: Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, Genesis, Blue Oyster Cult (and the occasional Bon Jovi), Boston was alright. It's a lot better than some of the other things he had heard when they were in a city pub. Ugh. After a song or two (to which she sang loudly and proudly) he switched the tapes to Led Zeppelin and then turned it down. Low enough for conversation but high enough to sing with.

"so." He started.

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"How did you start?"

Her smile slowly faded and her breath suddenly wasn't there and she turned her head towards the road. "Um..." There was a density between them now and Dean gave a cough.

"Look, "He stopped awkwardly. "It's your business I was just-"

"Nah." She said somewhat hallow but then she shook her head and gave a timid smile. "I mean, if I don't talk about it, and keep everything inside...I'll never get over it, you know?"

Dean didn't say anything, he knew plenty.

"Well, I had this...um boyfriend of sorts. But he was um... possessed, and I had no idea-although now that I look back he had all the symptoms but when I was dating him I was an atheist. Anyway." She stopped for a moment trying to figure out the right words. She chewed on the bottom right hand corner of her lip. "Anyway, I was ... met ... with an ultimatum and my family was murdered and I had to stop him." She started to fiddle with the belt of her watch. "However, I couldn't stop him-not really- for a plethora of reasons I suppose." She sighed. "And the demon's still out there."

"I know what you mean." Dean said with a sigh he saw her nod out of the corner of his eyes.

"Azazel." She said solemnly, and then chewed on the bottom right hand corner of her lip again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you make a deal with a crossroads demon?" Dean didn't answer, the grip on the steering wheel tightened a bit._ How did she even know about it? _ But then he remembered the amount of time Sam and her spent talking at the house.

"You know what it's like." He said softly, and he pushed down all the nervousness, all the tension and the aching in his chest that he had gotten rid of the moment that Sam woke up. He had spent time keeping those locked up and this girl just came in and kick open the door. He blinked out of his reverie and glanced at her. She wasn't looking at him but rather out the window. "And I couldn't do it."

"If..." but she seemed to think better of it, but Dean glanced between her and the road.

"If, what?" Dean pressed.

"If you had someone else, would you have still made the deal?"

"You mean like a chick?" asked Dean incredulously.

Blaire nodded. "Yeah. I'm just speculating here but, I think you couldn't do it because you didn't have someone as close as Sam to grieve with. Like, Sam knows you inside and out-it's a strong bond." She turned form the window to look out on the road that stretched in front of them. She scrunched up her face thinking. "If you had someone equivalent to Cassie, would you still have made the deal?"

Dean opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. Nothing came out, nothing could come out. He and Sam had been on the road since he could remember (save the couple of years during college) and throughout their fights they did know eachother, just like the way Dean thought he knew Cassie. Every small thing that most would look over he knew and when he was with her he felt at peace, as if there was a world outside of the one he had come to know and loathe. His gut renched at the memory of Sam being murdered infront of him, he was too far away, he couldn't _do_ anything. But maybe if he was with Cassie... Dean just didn't know, it was never something he thought about. The world was the way it was because it was the way it was. End. Finito. Done. Over. "Do you put everyone on edge like this?" he asked finally.

Blaire smirked. "Sorry, I tend to over think a little too much." The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, there was the odd comment about the animals in the field and whatever else there was outside the car.

"So what was your boyfriend like?" Dean asked suddenly, Blaire looked up.

"Umm, well he was kind of meek and nerdy..."

Mentally Dean swore, "So, Like Sam?"

Blaire laughed, "I suppose but Sam's a little outgoing."

"Sam?" Dean asked dubiously, raising an eyebrow, "we're still talking about my brother right? Freakishly tall, eyes glued to the computer screen in the Batcave, Sam?"

She laughed heartily and nodded. "However, I think my tastes have changed since then." Her laughter died down into a smile.

"Oh?" Dean replied with a flirtatious smirk, but before she could say anything, Dean's pocket started blasting "_Whole Lotta Love_." he took out his cell and flipped it open. "Yeah?"

"We're only twenty minutes out of the state line, let's stop here and keep our profile low. Also, we're apparently going to a different kind of hotel"

"alright." And he closed the phone. They watched as the Solstice started towards a largely lit five floored Greek temple, they passed a bright pink florescent sign that read "Aphrodite's Room." Both occupants of the car looked at the large hotel.

"Holy Crap."

...Meanwhile...

Sam slid into the passage side and closed the door, not a moment later the Solstice left Dean and Blaire as little ants in the distance, it was then that Sam noticed the smirk.

"you seem pretty happy for someone who's pissed off."

Joan chuckled, "that is because I am a genius." Sam laughed and Joan continued. "it was all a ploy to get her out of the car and into Dean's"

"really? Dean?" Sam asked, glancing at the mirror into the front of the Impala (which surprisingly caught up rather fast) "do you think he's her type?"

"pfft. 'course he is!" Joan said. "he's cocky, buff and drives a really awesome car."

"ah the all American male, all brawn no brain." Sam inhaled deeply before bursting out laughing. "No, but in all seriousness...Dean?"

Joan shrugged. "In all seriousness-really. I don't know how –or why- but Blaire likes sarcasm and attitude but she won't date someone who's-you know 'Me hulk! Hulk smash!' and no brain"

There was a moment of silence before (smirking... evilly) Sam replied, "and so I reiterate-Dean?"

Joan laughed until tears streamed down her face, "how are you both related?"

"I wonder that myself-so, getting back to important matters-"

"Ah, I knew it was too good to be true" Joan muttered. "Right?"

"These devils, why do you think they're luring us to Las Vegas?"

Joan thought for a moment before replying, "Honestly, I don't think they're actually IN Las Vegas. I think it's an ambush, there's prolly one in the heap of it and then others on the surround."

"So, you thinking melee?"

"Yeah, maybe fake that we fell for it with weirdly placed devils traps."

"Right, considering the fact that Colt made a gigantic one with a bunch of railroads theoretically it could be with anything."

"...sure, I'll pretend I understood that." Joan nodded, Sam explained.

"Well Samuel Colt made a cross state devil trap with just a simple conjunction of railroads. Now considering that there are many tracks that break this it seems to have worked, nothing can get in or out. So this means that if we- I dunno made a clothesline devil's trap on the roof or above an alley it would generate the same effect as if we drew it on the ground."

"Got it, now here's a question." Joan shifted in her spot to become more comfortable. "Does a devil's trap work sideways?"

Sam's eyebrows knitted together in a frown, "sideways?"

"Yeah. We put it on a ceiling and it seems like an invisible pipe, they can jump and whatever but they can't get out. What if we put it on a wall facing a door, would it stop at the door or continue through-or not even at a door but on some freaking wall-would it work the same way?"

There was a moment of silence where Sam stared out the window in thought. "Huh, I never thought of it working sideways."

"It'd be easier to get them into." Joan said only half paying attention to the dwindling conversation.

"Hmm." Was his thoughtful response, then he noticed that they had just turned onto Interstate 15. "Hey let's not go into Navada, is close enough to the border to slip in and out without being noticed."

Joan nodded. "Alright there are three hotels there from what I remember-oh wait-four. The Quints Inn Suites, the Red Rock LLC, the-" her sentence was cut short when a neon pink sign caught her eye. The hotel attached to it looked like a Greek temple gone supernova! It had at least five floors; all rooms looked like they had balconies with iron wrought rails. The temple was lit up from the bottom with a combination of pink and white lighting with a winding cobblestone path and elegant trimmed hedges. "ohho, we are SO going there." Joan said witching lanes; Sam looked at the obnoxiously lit up Hotel.

"There? Isn't that a little obvious?"

"No."

Sam gave her the Sam Winchester 'That Defies All Logic' look. "We can't afford it."

"Don't worry it's on Blaire." Joan said, switching lanes once more. "You might wanna call Dean and tell him."

Sam pulled out his phone. "If you say so." It didn't take long, after the second ring Dean picked up.

"_Yeah._"

"Hey, we're only twenty minutes out of the state line, we're going to stop here and keep our profile low. Also, we're going to a different kind of hotel."

"_Alright._" Dean replied, which was odd for Sam because any way short of the Dean-Way was usually met with and argument as to why the Dean-Way was the only way. ...he was probably distracted. Sam pressed the end button and turned back to Joan. "Can she even afford this?"

"pfft, she could buy out Apple is she wanted!" Joan replied.

Sam's eyebrows rose into his hair. "really?"

"yeah, her grandfather was in Oil he left her stuff in his will."

"...wow, so she really has-"

"-more than god." Joan replied seriously. Sam wanted to protest, but for once he was looking forward to room service...and a pool...and a sauna...and an actual mattress.

* * *

I want to thank Two and a Half Men for that list "more than god" comment. that regretfully is not mine. I just wanted to say thanks to all that read this it makes me happy :) i hope to have the next one a little bit more action-y but Blaire's past is important for this story :)

Cheers!

Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane


	14. Chapter 14

Seven For a Secret Never To Be Told  
by Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane

Disclaimer: I own everything unfamiliar to you; the rest belongs to Eric Kripke and pals.

Chapter 14

"I don't like this."

"I know."

"No. Seriously dude. I don't like this."

"Dude, you've said it five times already, I think I've got it."

"You know what we got Sammy, a target in the middle of foreheads that say: bend me over, I'm right here!" Dean hissed, and then smiling at one of the waitresses that walked by- all the staff were dressed like they were attending a toga party.

"Dean, if anything it keeps us safer." Sam replied calmly. "If we always go to the same types of places we're easy to track."

"If we're so easy to track why has no one found out where we were, college boy?" Dean replied smugly.

Sam turned to his brother but before he could say anything Blaire and Joan came back with the key cards to their room. She handed one to Sam.

"Alright so we're going to be across the hall from you guys, and because of our class they won't search your bags, you can just bring them in."

"Our class?" asked Dean, then turned to Sam and snatched the card out of his hand. "Suite? You got us a suite?"

Blaire raised an eyebrow. "Is that a problem?"

"Where'd you get the money?" beside him, Sam put his hand over his face and looked away.

"My grandfather left me about two billion dollars." She replied with a straight face. "Of course when you put that in a bank for twenty years your interest is pretty kick ass. Oh!" her face lit up. "Tomorrow afternoon let's meet up at the buffet for breakfast to discuss our next plan move."

"Don't you mean lunch?" Sam asked glancing between the girls.

"n-o, I mean breakfast; I'm sleeping in, I dunno about you guys..." Blaire and Joan then picked up their bags from the cart and headed towards the elevator.

-SPN-

She awoke to someone pounding relentlessly on their door and Blaire groggily got up and snapped at the person impending on her sleep. She didn't bother to put anything over the short silk teal nightgown and wrenched the door open, blinking at the light pouring in from the hallway not even registering who the visitor was.

"What in god's name could you want at-," she looked down at her watch, "three thirty in the morning?" but she looked back up at the endless pools of black her heart stopped and every muscle froze in its place and no matter how many times she commanded movement they didn't listen.

"Hello love." And there was the grin, and it didn't matter exactly what person he posed, he looked just as fearsome just as sadistic as he did so many years ago. Finally her body responded and she took the smallest step back and went to slam the door on the uninvited guest and yelled to Joan but she wouldn't wake, wouldn't move-Blaire pushed all her weight onto the door even as the Italian leather shoe wedged it's way between the frame and the only weapon she wielded. But He was too strong and she was slammed against the wall and there He stood the hall light softening the edges to make him appear like some god given angel not the vile and twisted thing that had haunted her dreams since she started hunting.

"Now, now is that any way to treat a guest?" He had chosen a good meat suit this time. The man seemed to be in his late twenties, tall with farming build-the deceptive strength had always been a favourite trait of his, the skin was tanned and the short black hair was slicked back-almost greasy and his face was wide but with high cheekbones that accentuated what Blaire assumed would be brown eyes when not possessed. The shirt was simple and white only half buttoned up, with a black and gold belt holing up pressed beige pants. Two gold rings adorned his hands, one a simple band and the other large with some sort of crest. Damn him.

"Like the suit?" He asked gesturing to himself. "Armani's latest-well." He stopped and plucked invisible lint off his shoulder. "Would have been," He winked at her, the wicked grin widening as he took in her cowering form. "I remember you were always drawn to the wops."

Blaire's hand shot out towards her bed and the Beretta 92 flew towards her but the drawer from the night side table launched from its spot and smashed into her outstretched hand, her wrist cracking in the process and she swore bringing it to her chest. He was suddenly beside her.

"Let me see." He cooed and before she could find another way to distance herself his hand grabbed hers and she screamed- not in pain, but pleasure. Every spot that he touched sent sensations up her arms and through the rest of her body. This hadn't happened in so long that Blaire nearly forgot that she could control their surroundings and in a fraction of a second a wall came up between them, iron. She forced herself to be boxed in and while his laughter penetrated the feeling did not; and for that she was thankful.

"Tick tock my songbird, Tick tock." His voice faded and was replaced with that of her roommate.

"BLAIRE!" Her eyes shot open and she sat up as though she had been electrocuted. The lights weren't on but as her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness she could see the outline of Joan sitting in front of her, she her hands on her shoulders.

"Hi." Blaire muttered pressing her fingers to her temples. Joan's thumbs rubbed comforting circles into her shoulders.

"You okay?"

Blaire nodded. "I'm fine" she lied and in the darkness she hoped that it was enough for her worried friend.

Joan wasn't buying it, "It was him wasn't it." A statement, not a question. Blaire said nothing and it was then that Joan clapped her shoulder. "Tea?"

"Ah, if there was ever a more comforting word!" Blaire replied with a small smile.

"Sex is a pretty good one."

Blaire rolled her eyes a smile tugging at her lips. It was comforting to be able to read someone so well that everything could be explained with the merest of looks. Blaire rubbed her shoulders and pushed back the memories that were being dredged up by this new occurrence. The silence cocooned the hunters for a while, each lost in their own thoughts, and only the whistle from the kettle did anything to break their concentration. Blaire found her hands wrapped around the mug, and Joan sat on the edge of her bed sipping loudly.

"He hasn't visited in years Joan." She whispered and turned to her friend whose hazel eyes were guarded but determined-for what, Blaire couldn't guess.

"It's been years wasted." Joan's tone was harsh and it made her jump slightly but it was what she needed. "We should've been researching."

Blaire nodded. "So we'll start then?"

Joan gave a sigh but nodded in agreement all the same. "We'll have to." The two friends looked at each other, words unspoken, plans unspoken and everything to be expected with the newly restarted endeavour needn't be spoken because this recent predicament was written in the very air they breathed tonight.

-SPN-

It was the best night of sleep Dean had in a long time. It was also the first time he was able to wake up in sheets with more than one thread count and Sam drooling over the computer. It was a habit of his, when Same wasn't comfortable he was on the computer, Dean had half a mind to complaign most of the times when he had to go to the bathroom at three in the morning and had to wake up to something other than blissful darkness; but on the other hand the research proved infinitely useful the next morning. His first thought this morning however grim the situation outside was, was room service. Not even ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. In regular Winchester fashion Dean thumbed the gun and held it behind his back when he opened the door, he took the heaping trays of food without letting 'Room service' see a foot inside of the apartment. They had even drawn a devil's trap in chalk above the entrance to the room, just in case. Over breakfast Dean and Sam spread a map out between the pancakes and eggs and using very well known legends and myths constructed a list of possible places that they could be. About halfway through the list Blaire and Joan brought their sorry 'sleep-until-noon' asses to the table and sat down poring themselves some tea and coffee.

"Okay, So cross checking some of the more read newspapers-Sun, News and Informer- there seems to be a lot of reports of the buffets not doing so well." Sam started, switching between windows on his laptop and scrolling down like mad. "The hospitals have been flooded by ill patients, not to mention in the entire buffet that was hit there were a series of people dead."

"Now," Dean pulled the piece of paper listing all the addresses towards the two other hunters, "the number of people varied each scene but we think there might be a pattern, some symbolic mumbo jumbo to do with the when exactly this 'Big Day' is supposed to take place."

Joan took the sheet of paper from him. "Three sixes? Really? Are they trying to give us a big neon sign?"

"Possibly. We also have to remember that because we're seeing this so are other hunters, it could be The Seven or it could be a just a bunch of lesser demons." Blaire combed a lock of hair behind her head and adjusted her glasses. "We really won't be able to tell until we've scoped the place out a bit more. Anything else?"

"Actually when I went out for a smoke this morning I heard a couple of old folks talkin' about some sort of new mansion being built."

"Yeah, so?" Dean said looking at Joan, "it's Las Vagas, people have big money."

"That's the thing, apparently he used to be some nice person in the 'burbs and now he's buying up any land and business he can."

"Greed." Blaire and Sam said simultaneously, they glanced at each other with a smile while Joan started scribbling things down on the paper.

"Well I'll head down to the mansion and whatnot and check that out, and you two go do the buffet." She said and then turned to Sam and Dean.

"Sounds like a plan."Sam replied beginning to pack up his stuff, Dean followed suit and walked towards the duffle bag (usually hidden underneath the bed –ritzy suite or not he didn't trust anyone) and pulled out the two FBI badges.

"I'll stay here and do some more research; check establishments and see if any history pertains to any of our deadly sins." Blaire muttered more to herself. She chewed the bottom right hand corner of her lip and the thought of her dream passed in front of her eyes once more. She gave her head a quick shake and noticed that everyone was looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Good." Blaire grabbed the notepad she brought with her and walked out of the room.

"We heard screaming yesterday night." Dean said after a moment, the Winchester brothers turned to Joan who gave a shrug, her eyes focused on the floor and her hands searching for the cigarette pack and lighter.

"Just a nightmare." She didn't look at either of them as she walked out.

Dean and Sam shared a look, but said nothing and grabbing their stuff headed down the hallway towards the elevator.

"It's probably nothing." Sam said as the elevator closed. Dean pressed the button and gave his brother a doubtful look.

"Sam when has anything in our lives been nothing."

"...Point."

"She's hiding something. I can feel it." The elevator dinged after a while and then they walked out of the foyer nodding to the people behind the desk and headed towards the Impala. From her bedroom suite Blaire watched as the two ant-like dots walked across the parking lot. She waited until the impala was nowhere on the horizon and then drawing the curtains shut she turned on her laptop and began research.

-SPN-

Okay So i would like to say how dreadfully sorry I am that it's literally been a year and a bit and all I've given you is a hook and some line with a dinky little worm on it. However I've been in the supernatural mood. I'm not going to tell you when I'll post next (just like I never give my friends a time I plan on arriving at their house) because god knows something might happen and delay that. So all I'm going to give you is: Soon. I hope you'll bear with me and please let me know what you think because if there's something I could improve on (besides my horrid timing) I would like to know.

Cheers

Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane.


End file.
